


Legacy Of Roj Blake - Alpha Omega - Book 3 - Part 3

by Lculley



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lculley/pseuds/Lculley
Summary: The  fall  of  the  Terran  Federation  gave  its  successor,  The  New  Order,  the  burden  of  rebuilding  a  command  structure  and  government  that  the  new  free  worlds  would  except,  the  remaining  colonised  worlds  looked  to  this  new  government  for  guidance  and  change,  but  change  was  slow  in  coming  and  as  a  result  many  worlds  were  now  suffering.    The  people  on  the  outer  worlds  are  already  growing  discontent  with  the  new  command  as   Centero,  the  new  capital  of  the  empire  was  prospering,  it  was  seen  by  many  as  if  The  New  Order  lead  by  President  Avalon  has  lost  touch  with  its  people.
Kudos: 1





	Legacy Of Roj Blake - Alpha Omega - Book 3 - Part 3

Copyright: Laurence Culley

# Legacy Of Roj Blake

Alpha Omega

By Laurence Culley

The fall of the Terran Federation gave its successor, The New Order, the burden of rebuilding a command structure and government that the new free worlds would except, the remaining colonised worlds looked to this new government for guidance and change, but change was slow in coming and as a result many worlds were now suffering. The people on the outer worlds are already growing discontent with the new command as Centero, the new capital of the empire was prospering, it was seen by many as if The New Order lead by President Avalon has lost touch with its people.

The remains of the Federation are scattered across the galaxy avoiding all efforts to destroy them, most Federation officers have gone underground, hiding from the same people that they used to hunt whilst waiting for a chance to rise again. Seeing the internal ramblings from The New Order those officers plan to rebuild the Federation and take advantage of the unrest.

Three years after the Federations downfall, Kerr Logan has not heard from Confusers in regards to the fate of humanity, in the meantime he is trying to build a new military force that he hopes could be capable in defending mankind against any possible outside threat that The Circle Of Infinity could send...

CHAPTER NINETEEN

ULTRA

Over the planet Centero, a large fleet awaited, it comprised of every possible ship from every corner of the known galaxy, at the heart of this was Karla Ford’s command ship Herald, Karla was leaning over a large operations desk, reading the latest reports to reach her from the Omega’s fleet, news had already begun to circulate that after the heavy defeat at Alina, there had been a great success at Klyne, even though the planet had been lost the people of Klyne were safe and now on route to Merrica Prime, Karla had already made sure that every ship in the fleet had Roxy’s and Ironside’s new shielding program, the intelligence of the red wings possible weakness had also been passed to every ship captain, as she read a report she felt a presence close to her, she looked up and saw Vice President Kerr Avon standing in front of her on the opposite side of the desk,

“Mister Vice President, I see you’re up and about,” the first thing she noticed was that he was looking right at a picture of the silver globe which was in the centre of the desk,

“It’s a monster,” she said with a sigh,

“We have virtually no intel on it,” she added with resignation,

“Ultra,” Avon said flatly, causing Karla to look him right in the eye,

“Ultra?” She asked,

“How do you know that?” Karla questioned,

“In my days onboard the Liberator we came across one like this,” Avon explained as he picked up the picture and studied it,

“Could it be the same one?” Karla pressed,

“I doubt that, we destroyed it, or at least Vila Restal did with help from Orac,” Kerr Avon said as the memories of that fateful encounter came back to him,

“How did they manage that?” Knowing it could be destroyed was encouraging,

“Riddles, nonsense,” Avon replied as he set the photo back in the middle of the desk,

The Vice President could see Karla’s unasked question,

“The Ultra was an intelligence gathering entity, it went around the galaxy trying to gain as much knowledge as it could, as with the Liberator it would take ships onboard, take the crew, plug them into some chambers and remove all of their memories, the bodies were then used either as a slave workforce to do the Ultra’s bidding or food stock,” Avon explained dispassionately,

“Food stock, for what?”

Avon tilted his head and smiled,

“The Ultra was a massive brain that had been built into the heart of the ship, it required food to survive, that food was humans,”

“So how could riddles destroy an Ultra?” Karla asked,

“Vila read out the riddles and Orac broadcasted his words directly into the Ultra’s brain, with it being comprised purely of logic the riddles confused it, it apparently tried so hard to understand them that it had a massive brain haemorrhage, and because the Ultra was the ultimate control onboard, the ship broke up and was destroyed,” Avon answered,

“Well, at least we have a name for this now,” Karla said with a smile,

“Maybe we could try the same technique Vila used,” she offered,

“Without Orac, I am unsure how we could achieve that,” the former leader of the Liberator and Scorpio said with uncertainty,

“It wont hurt to try,” Karla said as she turned to her communications officer,

“Get me the Omega.”

Liza Ford and John Blake stood over the communications board as Karla’s call came in, around them repair crews were working on the damage caused during the last battle,

“That is good intelligence, and we are certain that this is another one of them?” Blake asked,

“Absolutely,” Avon said over Karla’s shoulder,

“Good, we will make efforts to work on this message delivery system too,” Liza stated as she turned to Ironside,

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said with a smirk,

Liza held back a smirk of her own, once again she was passing the responsibility on saving mankind to the doctor, it must be tiring for him to carry such a burden,

“Somehow we have to transmit a strong signal that cannot be blocked,” Blake said,

“Maybe a hyperspace signal?” Kerr Avon offered,

“That’s a possibility,” Ironside agreed,

“Thank you for the intel Mister Vice President,” Liza said thankfully,

“You are welcome Madam Empress,” Avon replied before the communication was cut off,

“I’ll get to work,” Ironside said as he was about to leave the command deck,

“Leave it for a moment, there is a little party happening on deck nine,” Liza said quickly,

“Celebrating?” Jakson asked, who with Drayson was standing by the observation window, watching the passing wormhole of time distort around them,

“We need to release the tension, we have had a success, we should enjoy this moment, it can help with morale which until now had been very low,” Liza explained,

“I’ll stay here on the command deck, you can go,” Jakson offered as he turned to Drayson,

“You sure?” Drayson asked,

“This is my place on this ship, I will keep an eye on things,” Jakson stated as he walked to where Liza was standing,

“The party is yours Madam Empress,”

“The ship is yours High Admiral,” Liza replied with a smile.

Roxy Logan was standing by the door that lead to their private rooms bathroom, the room was quite large for a starship cabin and very well provisioned, the bed was king sized with silver bedding, a small chest of draws stood at the head on both sides of the bed, there was a dresser directly opposite, the walls were an off white colour and the room was illuminated by a single glow panel in the centre of the ceiling, Roxy watched as her husband was attaching the snaps on the cuffs of his white shirt, the shirt was accompanied with a pair of black trousers which had a yellow stripe down his left leg and a pair of comfortable black shoes, she enjoyed his appearance, her husband wearing a white shirt always had an arousing effect on her. Logan turned to her, his hazel eyes glowing as he appreciated what she had chosen to wear, which was a pair of knee length black leather boots which gave her three inches of extra height, a pair of little black snug fitting exercise shorts and their matching cropped top, she also wore one of her husbands white shirts with the sleeves rolled up the her elbows and the snaps left unattached, he loved how she looked, her green eyes glowed as she enjoyed his eyes on her,

“I wasn’t able to bring much with me, I didn’t think I’d need evening wear,” Roxy explained as Logan walked to her,

“You look amazing,” he gushed as he took his wife into his arms,

Roxy smiled and stroked his chest,

“So do you,” she purred as she offered her lips to the man she loved,

They kissed each other tenderly, it was good that after that last battle they had some time alone together, the kiss tasted exquisite, the feeling of having each others hands moving over their bodies was arousing and being close was reassuring, slowly their lips parted and they smiled, Roxy quickly glanced down to her side,

“You just cannot kiss me without grabbing my arse,” she said with the happiest of grins,

“Ooops,” Logan said with a childish smile, his eyes flashing with love,

“I love it,” Roxy happily said as his hands squeezed her,

“I do too,” Logan said huskily,

“After this party, you can have it?” Roxy teased,

“Really?” Logan questioned,

“I bought what we need in my make up bag,” she replied

“We better go now, before I get ideas of staying here with you,” Roxy said as she stepped away from the embrace, Logan smiled as he followed close behind Roxy as she walked to the door.

Lyle Ironside was stood in Liza’s private chamber, it was a huge room decorated in an off white colour and crimson panelling, a bed far larger than a kingsize took up one side of the room, which had one large cabinet on its left side, the bedding was also crimson with a gold trim, a walk in wardrobe was to Ironside’s right, and the entrance to the head was opposite,

“You do not do anything small scale,” Ironside observed as he glanced around the room,

“Of course not, I am the Empress, the Imperial Federations High Commander,” Liza said as she stepped out of the walk in wardrobe, she wore a crimson dress made of the finest Khanian silk with a pair or strappy high heeled silver shoes, she smiled at Ironside who wore a green tailored suit and brown shoes,

“You certainly like red,”

Liza Ford smiled as she collected a couple of bracelets from her dresser, all the while knowing Ironsides eyes were following her around the room,

“Crimson, I love the colour,” she said as she turned and presented herself to the doctor,

“Well?” She asked, she reformed a slow twirl for him,

“No mortal man is worth you,” Ironside said with a glowing warmth,

“Maybe, but I choose you,” she replied as she walked in front of the man who had given her so much to fight for,

“I’m very lucky then,” Ironside stated as he took Liza by her slim waist,

“Me too, I never thought we could get a second chance,” Liza said softly,

“Me neither,” Ironside said, looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes,

“You know, the moment you step out of that door with me on your arm, your life will change, everyone assosciated with the Federation will be keeping their eyes on you,” Liza warned, her tone was very serious,

“Second chances seldom come along in a lifetime, I’m not giving up on us now,” Ironside said, trying to sound confident but clearly not being too convincing,

Liza offered Ironside her warmest of smiles,

“You’ll be fine, I trust you,” she said softly before sliding her arms around Ironside toned waist and pulling him towards her,

“I don’t bite,” she said before pushing her lips onto his,

For a brief time they both let their guards down and enjoyed the moment, Liza’s dress felt incredibly silky to Ironside’s touch, and Liza could feel the heat of his hands through its thin material, when their lips parted Liza smiled,

“You haven’t smudged my lip gloss have you?”

Ironside quickly checked her pouting red lips,

“No,” he replied,

“Good. Ready?” She asked,

“As I’ll ever be,” Lyle Ironside replied as he gestured to the door.

With the party in full swing, John Blake and Katrina Logan were sat at a table together, Blake wore simple casual blue trousers and a short sleeved grey shirt and Katrina wore a light blue jump suit which was pulled tight to her waist by its elasticated waist band, both had drinks as they looked around at the Federation personnel that celebrated around them,

“They know how to party,” Katrina said as she looked into Blake’s brown eyes,

“Looks that way,” Blake replied, he reached across the table and gently took Katrina’s hand, an act that made the red head smile,

“Liza was right, it will be good to relax, let our hair down,” Katrina said as she gently massaged Blake’s big hand, her eyes watching the entwined fingers,

“Does your brother know about us?” Blake asked,

“I think he has guessed,” Katrina replied softly,

“My brother is nobody’s fool,” she added before taking a sip from the ale she was drinking,

“With everything that has been going on its been hard to find the time to sit down and talk to him,” Blake stated as he drank a little beer from his glass, he winced,

“They might be able to party but their beer is terrible,” Blake protested,

“This tastes good,” Katrina said with a grin as she passed John Blake her glass,

“Try a bit,” she offered,

Blake excepted her offer and took a sip, he nodded and licked his lips,

“Much better,” he said before rising off of his seat,

“I’m getting one of them, you want another?”

“You trying to get me drunk Blake? Katrina joked,

“Maybe,” he teased,

“I’m going to bed with you anyway Blake, you don’t have to worry about getting me drunk,” the red head laughed,

“I hope I didn’t hear what I think I heard?”

Katrina and Blake quickly turned as Logan and Roxy joined their table,

“Just kiddin’,” Katrina said with flushed cheeks,

“We know about you two,” Roxy said as Logan pulled out a chair for her,

Roxy sat down as Logan Joined Blake at the bar,

“You know how to dress down,” Katrina said as she gestured to Roxanne’s choice of clothing,

“I’ve got it so I flaunt it,” Roxy boasted, smiling broodly,

“And the amount of men now looking at you,” Katrina said as she scanned the hall, Roxy had drawn a lot of attention,

“They can look, only your brother can touch,” Roxy replied as she looked towards the bar,

Blake and Logan were waiting to be served, Blake felt a little uncomfortable with knowing Logan heard what Katrina had said,

“Look, Blake, it’s good that you are with Katrina,” Logan said surely,

“You’re okay with it?” Blake asked,

“Yeah, it’s good, I’m pleased that Katrina and you are together, I trust you, you’re a good friend, so it’s great, I’m happy,” Logan reassured his long time friend,

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Blake said with relief as the bartender approached them,

“Two ales for me,” Blake ordered,

“And an ale and a white wine for me,” Logan added to the order,

“Coming up,” the bartender said before disappearing to get fill the order,

Logan turned to the table and to his wife, she looked at him and smiled, she looked happy and so very beautiful,

“Blake is Kerr’s most trusted friend, he will embrace your relationship, trust me,” Roxy said to Katrina,

“My brother aways gets so protective,” Katrina said awkwardly,

“He trusts Blake, he wont have a problem with it,” Roxy stated with certainty.

Across from the New Orders table, Darla Daney and Han Heinza sat at a tall table, both with shot glasses containing a Federation whisky, every so often Darla would glance at Logan as the former rebel and his friend Blake returned to the table with drinks, the Logan’s looked very happy together,

“You still hold a torch for Logan then?” Heinza asked as he quickly glanced at where Darla was looking, knowing how Darla would almost obsess in him during their time at the elite training centre,

She sighed, downed the shot in one and turned to her former elite forces comrade,

“First it was Carrera, now Roxanne, I just can’t get a break,”

“Maybe it is not destined?” Heinza suggested before downing his whisky,

“Maybe,” Darla agreed as the big man placed his empty glass with many other empty glasses that he and Darla had been drinking from since the celebration started,

She glanced back at the table where Logan and his friends were, at that moment Roxy stood up, patting Logan on his shoulder before whispering something into his ear that made him smile, she then skipped to the bar, Darla grinned, wearing what Roxy had choosen to wear displayed her perfectly toned legs, her shapely butt, her flat stomach, with her blonde hair and pretty face Darla felt a stirring,

“I bet she would be wild in bed,” she said softly,

“Why would you say that?” Heinza asked,

“You cannot be a prude and wear clothes like that, it takes confidence, I have seen video footage of Roxanne wearing far less than that in public, I imagine she would be just as confident between the sheets, I would love to find out and get my hands on her,” she sighed,

“You’re a lover of women now?” Heinza asked,

Darla turned to him and she grinned happily,

“I will sleep with both sexes if they’re hot enough, and Roxy, like her husband is very hot, I would be a happy girl indeed if I got to have both Logan’s in bed at the same time, wow, what a night that would be,”

“I didn’t know you were like me,” Heinza said curiously,

“Like you, you like men too?” Darla asked, she was surprised,

“When the mood suits,” he replied proudly,

“I thought the Federation didn’t like such practices,” Darla enquired,

“Terran Federation, no, Imperial Federation, yes, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your job,” Heinza replied,

“Liza is more tolerant and brood-minded on the issue, as long as you do a great job for the Imperial Federation she doesn’t care what you do in private, as long as it isn’t drugs, you’ll be thrown out and arrested for that,” he added with a smile,

“Well I guess I can only dream,” Darla said as she watched Roxy return to her friends with some bags of snacks, she reached across the small table and picked up another shot glass from a group of full glasses they had filled earlier,

“I guess there is always you,” she said with a teasing smile before emptying another glass,

“But I’ll need more of this,” she added with a giggle before picking up another glass,

“Captain,” Miles Drayson said as he approached their table,

“Supreme Commander,” Heinza said happily as he passed a shot glass to his commanding officer,

“Okay, just the one,” Drayson said before taking the glass,

Darla smiled at the Liza Ford’s right hand man,

“So you’re Drayson, I have heard a lot about you,” she said warmly,

“Really?” Miles Drayson asked,

“During my time at the elite forces, your name would come up from time to time, you were on the up and up,” Darla replied, before emptying her shot glass,

“Many people I know had a lot of respect for you, your name began to get spoken of within my fathers circle,” she added,

“He’s earned it,” Heinza stated as he saluted Drayson,

Drayson smiled, he appreciated the words and the support of his Airflight Captain,

“Not to offend, you are?” Drayson asked curiously,

“This is Darla Daney, daughter of Lord Danay, former elite forces operative and one awesome pilot and sniper,” Heinza said as he introduced his former colleague to his commanding officer,

“I’d have to agree with Heinza, that was some incredible flying out there,” Drayson said with genuine praise,

“Just doing what I do best,” Darla replied with a slight nod of the head,

“You should join us,” Drayson offered,

“We could use good pilots like you,” he added,

“If there is anything left after this I will think about it,” Darla replied, she was surprised by the offer,

“If I do, I want Heinza’s rank and job,” she added with a smirk to Heinza’s chagrin,

“No bloody way,” he protested,

Drayson smiled and turned to his Airflight Captain,

“You not up for the challenge?” He asked with a bemused smile,

“Yeah Han, you not up for it?” Darla teased,

“Up for it? I was born up for it,” Han Heinza announced as he raised a glass,

“To blowing alien shit up,” he toasted,

“Yeah,” Darla cheered before the three of them downed their shots of whisky. 

For the briefest of moments everything went quiet as Liza Ford and Lyle Ironside entered the party, they were holding hands as they walked to the bar, all eyes were on them, some disbelieving, others shocked, others happy that their Empress had found a mate,

“Talk about making an entrance,” Roxy said to Katrina,

“Like you can talk,” Katrina stated bluntly and then laughed,

“I’m happy for them, as strange as that might be coming from me,” Roxy said as she turned to Logan as the party began to rock again,

“It’s good you can say that,” Logan said approvingly,

Roxy moved her chair closer to Logan’s so she could put an arm around the man she loved and leant on him, Logan smiled at her as he rested a hand on her naked thigh, Roxy crossed her legs, trapping his hand between them, she smiled as they looked into each others eyes,

“I love you,” Logan whispered into her ear,

“I’m happy about that considering where your hand is,” Roxy replied with a wide grin as his hand travelled a little higher between her legs,

“I love you too,” she added from the heart.

“Room for another?”

They all looked up to see Samantha, and standing behind her was Ethan Simpson who was still wearing his Merrica Prime security uniform,

“Come and join us,” Katrina said as she pulled out an empty chair,

“Thank you,” Samantha happily replied as she took the chair and sat down,

“It been a good day,” she said warmly,

“I’d say,” Blake agreed,

“Is he just going to stand there?” Roxy asked as she pointed at Simpson,

“It’s his way,” Samantha regretfully replied,

“It not mine,” Roxy stated as she pointed at the last remaining chair around the table, one that was next to Samantha,

“Simpson, front and centre, sit down,” she ordered,

Samantha smirked, Logan chuckled and Blake and Katrina turned to the body guard,

“You’re off duty now, chill out a bit,” Roxy told him,

Simpson smirked, his blue eyes scanned the room at all of the people who were enjoying themselves, he shuggered his broad shoulders, loosened the collar of his uniform and resigned himself to sitting with Samantha’s friends,

“Excellent,” Roxy said happily, noticing that Simpson seemed out of his comfort zone,

“Don’t worry Simpson, I’m sure I can put in a good word with your boss,” she said with a little chuckle.

The party had gone on for another four hours, Logan and Roxy walked to the door to their room, Roxy was on a high, she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, thoughout the evening they had danced and drank and enjoyed the company of friends, it seemed as if the Federation crews had finally accepted them, Roxy lent on the door frame as Logan touched the door control, she looked lovingly at her husband who gestured to the room, Roxy grinned and walking backwards she stepped inside, her eyes checking out her lovers body as he followed her into the room and closed the door, making sure it was locked,

“That was a great night,” he said as he took the love of his life into his arms,

“I enjoyed it too, spending time you and our friends, after everything it was good to let off a bit of steam,” Roxy replied before giving Logan a deep and passionate kiss, holding him tight as his hands moved over her body, heightening Roxy’s desire, she ached for her loved one,

“I couldn’t stop looking at you, you are so beautiful,” Logan purred with a smirk after their lips parted,

“I noticed, you couldn’t keep your hands off me too,” Roxy replied with a wicked grin,

she glanced between their bodies, her breathing becoming deeper as she moved her hands to the belt of his trousers,

“Something feels hungry down there, time to let it out,” she gasped as Logan hooked his thumbs inside the waist band of her tight shorts,

“I want you now,” he growled hungryly,

Once Roxy had relieved him of his trousers she smiled lustfully at Logan,

“Can you help me with my boots?”

Roxy turned around, facing the bed as he crouched down and released the rear zippers her boots and helped her with taking them off, Roxy looked over her shoulder as her husband tossed her boots aside, he then stood up as Roxy shrugged off the shirt she wore and tossed it aside,

“I ache for you,” he whispered into her ear, his hands cupping her heaving breasts, squeezing gently,

“Take me,” she breathed happily, loving the feelings of his hands on her body.

Roxy raised her hands into the air, Logan moved his hands to her sides and slipped her little crop top off over her head and then dropped it on the floor, he then slowly slipped his hands down Roxy’s taut torso to the waist band of her shorts and hooked his thumbs inside, he pushed down, sliding her shorts passed her hips and over her perfectly toned backside, dropping to his knees as he continued moving her little black shorts down her smooth legs until she was able to step out of them, 

“I suppose me wearing those shorts has the same effect on you as you wearing white shirts has on me,” she purred before turning and quickly helping Logan off with his shirt,

Once his shirt on the floor Roxy looked down at his snug blue under shorts,

“They have to go,” she said as she took hold of the waist band and gently pulled them down, she tossed his under garment aside before they climbed onto the bed and kissed each other with all the passion their hearts had, hands sort out each other, lovingly caressing and squeezing,

“You promised me something before we went out,” Logan said hungrily,

Roxy’s eyes lit up, the lustful look in his eyes and the sound of his voice excited her so much,

“And I am a woman of my word sweetheart,” she replied,

“Where is your make up bag?” Logan asked between hot kisses,

Roxy’s heart was racing and her breathing was deep,

“On the dresser,” she gasped, knowing what Logan was going to do to her only heightened her arousal and desire.

Lyle Ironside stood at the door to Liza’s chambers, the door was open and Liza Ford stood in the freshhold, they had enjoyed a good night together, as the night wore on the Federation personnel gradually excepted that Liza had chosen Ironside as her mate, they now stood by her door, Liza was glowing, she couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much, and this six foot four inch man was the reason behind it,

“I made sure you got back home safely,” Ironside said softly, looking Liza right in the eye,

“So gracious,” Liza said with a fond smile,

“I had fun,” she added quietly,

“Me too,” Ironside replied, there was a little awkwardness,

“I enjoyed spending this night with you,” he added,

Liza could see his uncertainty, she offered him her hand which he gently took,

“I was hoping it wasn’t over yet,” she said with a suggestive smile,

“There was things we did on XK—98 that I would like to repeat,”

Ironside looked her right in the eye, her words and the suggestive tone brushed away his anxiety,

“I would like that,” he said with a warm smile,

“So come on in so I can close the door,” Liza instructed, it was something Ironside did not need to be told twice,

He stepped into the room and Liza secured the door, she walked to her bed, looking over her shoulder as Ironside followed, she stopped by the foot of the bed and gestured to the zip on the back of her dress,

“If you could be so kind,”

Ironside again did not need to be told twice, he took the zipper and lowered it, the zip sounded loud in their ears, once the zip had been lowered Liza shrugged the dress off and let it fall gracefully to be floor, revealing her nakedness as she turned to the doctor, she helped him unbutton his shirt and then his trousers, soon they climbed onto Liza’s silk sheets and looked into each others eyes,

“Sure beats being in a field or against a tree,” Ironside said softly,

Liza stroked his head as she gazed into his loving eyes,

“I don’t know, it was fun, a bit dangerous too considering what lived there,” she replied, remembering the scaled creatures they had to fight off,

“I see you work out,” Liza said approvingly as she enjoyed Ironside’s toned body,

“You don’t have sex, then exercise like mad,” Lyle joked,

“I know that one,” Liza agreed with flashing eyes as Ironside’s eyes checked her out, she looked better than before, more toned with great muscle definition,

“Kiss me,” Liza breathed deeply,

Ironside smiled and happily obliged the woman he had fallen in love with.

Blake and Katrina entered the room that had been allocated to Blake, Katrina’s was one door further down the passageway but on the opposite side, the room was identical to Logan and Roxy’s room in every detail, with the door closing behind them John Blake took Katrina into his arms and kissed her with a warm tenderness, Katrina smiled as she pulled back from the kiss, she then rubbed her chin,

“You are going to have to shave that beard off, it’s too prickily,” she said with a cheeky smile,

“Lose this?” Blake asked as he rubbed his beard,

“As I said before, it adds a look of distinction,” he added as he stroked it whilst smiling at the woman he was falling in love with,

“If you keep it you can have the distinction of not kissing me again,” Katrina stated firmly as she stepped away from his embrace, unfasted the straps on her black flight boots and pulled them them off her feet,

“So, no room for negotiation?” Blake asked,

“My position is immovable,” she replied as she neatly placed the boots by the side of the door,

Blake smiled, he watched Katrina with admiring eyes, she was quite remarkable and his feelings for her were growing fast, he stroked the beard and let out a resigned sigh,

“Okay, I’ll shave it off,” he surrended before walking into the head,

“Thank you,” Katrina said, she was happy he was willing to make this little sacrifice for her, it made her feel like she was important to him,

“I was having an interesting conversation with Roxy,” she called out,

“What about?” Blake asked from the head,

“She asked me if I had ever gone primitive,” 

“She has asked me that before,” Blake stated with a chuckle,

“What did you tell her?” Katrina asked as she begun to remove her blue jump suit,

“I knew what she was taking about, so she changed the subject, what was your answer?

“I said no, it isn’t something I’ve heard about,” Katrina Logan replied,

“So she went on and told me what it meant, it was certainly an interesting conversation, a bit eye opening when see told me what she gets up to with my brother,” she added as she hung her jump suit on a hanger in the dresser,

“You don’t need to know what your siblings get up to, that is way too much information,” Blake stated from the head,

“I totally agree with you, I wouldn’t have thought it with Roxy, she looks so wholesome and innocent, or at least when she isn’t wearing what she wore tonight,” the former smugglers gunner said as she slipped out of the cream cotton body she wore, folded it neatly and placing it on the dresser table and walked to the bed,

“When I first met Roxy she was a frightened little girl who had no self confidence, the situation was a bad one I grant you, she could easily have let it get the better of her, but she grew into it, and being with your brother gave her a great deal of self confidence, she has since become quite an exhibitionist and she worships your brother and he totally adours her,” Blake told Katrina,

“I noticed, it wasn’t hard to see that they can’t keep their hands off each other,” Katrina said as she slipped the silky bed sheets over her and rolled onto her side, resting her weight on her elbow, looking toward the head door,

“So true,” Blake said as he finally emerged from the head, now shorn of his beard and wearing only a pair of baggy white under shorts,

Katrina smiled approvingly, he looked very handsome with a very manly body, now that he had shaved she could see his strong jaw line,

“That looks _much_ better,” she said happily, her green eyes sparkling,

“Okay to kiss you?” John Blake asked,

“You can do more than that,” she replied as she patted the bed in front of her,

“But you’re going to have to say goodbye to those shorts,” Katrina added,

In a quick motion Blake removed the shorts and slipped into bed beside the red head, they looked each other right in the eye, their breathing grew deeper with expection,

“There is one thing Roxy told me, something I must try,” Katrina said suggestively,

“What would that be?” Blake asked he he moved closer to her,

“Using your mouth, down there and me doing the same for you,” she said, gesturing between her legs,

“No problem,” Blake said, smiling broodly before disappearing under the sheets, kissing Katrina’s firm body as he went,

Katrina smiled happily before she rolled onto her back, looking up at the white ceiling she let out a long pleasureful moan as Blake reached his target.

Lying on her side and bathed in sweat, Roxy was gasping for air, with her eyes closed and her head spinning, she moved her body against her husdand as he held her tight from behind, groaning as he pleasured his wife, their bodies tight together, he held her with one arm and with his free hand he caressed her sweat covered naked body, Roxy bit her lip, her breathing becoming deeper and sharper as the movements between the couple became more urgent, Roxy craned her neck back, her glowing green eyes opening briefly as she offered her lips to the man she loved, Logan kissed her deeply, his free hand cupping her breast, squeezing as he brought her to the heights of pleasure, with her bring him to the same heights, Roxy let out a loud scream as her body shook, feeling her husband spasming against her, growling some animalistic sound before their bodies relaxed, Roxy took Logan’s free hand and webbed her fingers with his, she moved his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently, Logan smiled, his wife looked like she was in dream land, she simply lay against him, breathing deeply in concert with his own racing heart and breathing which slowly returned to normal,

“Amazing, that hit the spot and then some,” Roxy contentedly purred,

“Me too,” Logan whispered into her ear,

Roxy swallowed hard and took a deep breath before rolling onto her back, Logan remained where he was, admiring the blonde with loving eyes,

“I was thinking of not taking the three p’s,” she said with a happy smile,

“Really?” Logan asked, knowing that meant Roxy was not going to continue taking birth control pills,

“Yes,” she answered as she lifted her head from the pillow and kissed her lover on his lips,

“You want to try again?” Logan asked as their lips parted,

“Yes, I know we tried after getting married, I know we weren’t successful, and then with your ill health it took a step back in the priorities,” Roxy said softly,

“I know you would make a great father, I want to have your children,” she added as she placed a hand on the side of Logan’s head,

“I want to have children with you too, It would mean everything to me,” Logan said as he took her hand and kissed her palm,

“But with this war….” He was about to say before Roxy interrupted,

“We can’t stop living because of this war, we must have hope, I feel that we have a big chance here,”

Logan smiled, he held on to Roxanne’s hand a little tighter,

“You want to do this?” He asked,

“Yes, if you want to,” Roxy replied, looking Logan right in the eye,

“So we start now?” He asked as he agreed with Roxy’s words,

“Right now would be good, we’re in bed together and I want to do all that again,” she answered happily, feeling excited that they would try for children once more,

“But before we do my throat is parched, all that heavy breathing and screaming, I need some water,” she told Logan softly,

Logan looked towards the canteen that was standing next to the dresser, he opened his mind and reached out to the small refrigerator, Roxy watched as the little door opened and two bottles of water rose out of the compartments inside the door and began to float towards the bed, as the little door closed she noticed that the screw caps were twisting off too,

“You’re getting good at that,” she praised,

“It’s become a lot easier after Ironside got me off of those drugs, if feel as if I have far better control of it,” Logan replied as Roxy reached out and took one bottle, as her husband took the other,

“Amazing,” Roxy said before taking a few mouthfuls of the cold liquid,

Logan almost emptied half his bottle when suddenly he noticed something, seeing his attention change Roxy looked around the room,

“What is it?” She asked,

“The Omega, it’s jumped into real space and stopped,” Logan replied just before a call sounded in their rooms intercom,

“Logan, to the command deck,”

Logan and Roxy turned to each other,

“Damn,” Roxy cursed,

“Too right,” Logan agreed before climbing off the bed and rushing into the head,

Roxy looked up at the ceiling, she punched the bed with both hands, she felt extremely frustrated, she could hear Logan quickly washing himself, soon he stepped out of the head fully dressed in his green uniform, he walked quickly to the bed, lent over Roxy and kissed her lovingly on the lips,

“You joining me?” he asked,

“I’m going to need a quick shower, I smell of sex and I’m very sweaty” she replied with a smile,

“That’s a good smell and it’s a great look for you too,” Logan replied with a grin, bringing the happiest smile to Roxy’s lips before he rushed out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Logan walked quickly to the command deck, he was soon joined by Liza Ford and John Blake,

“I guess we all got the call,” Blake surmised as Drayson was the next to join them,

“Must be urgent,” Liza said as Drayon joined her side,

“Madam Empress,” he said,

“Supreme Commander,” she replied as the four leaders entered the command deck,

The crewers were busy within the control pit as High Admiral Jakson stood at a large portal, his eyes looking outside,

“Empress and Supreme Commander on deck,” a deck officer announded, everyone stopped and stood to attention,

“At ease,” Drayon ordered as Jakson turned and walked to his commanding officers,

“What’s happened?” Liza asked,

“We had a proximity alarm, the safety systems on the flight controls dropped the Omega out of time distort and stopped the ship,” Jakson reported,

“What caused this?” Logan asked,

Jakson gestured to the view port he had been looking out of, when the leaders of man looked out of the portal they could see why, directly in front of them was the Ultra, its rough silver surface sparkling like a star,

“What is it doing?” Blake asked, he felt suddenly very anxious,

“It is just sitting there,” Jakson reported,

“Where is the rest of our fleet?” Drayson enquired,

“They are still in time distort,” Jakson replied,

“You sure?” Liza questioned,

“I’ve spoken to the ship captains, I am sure,” Jakson replied,

“It is like this thing has decided to separate us from the rest of the fleet,” he added speculatively,

“Why, why would it do that?” Blake asked,

Liza turned to Logan, who was watching the Ultra with a great deal of interest,

“What can you make out?” She asked,

“I’m not sure I should try and find out, the last time it was too much for me,” Logan replied

“Maybe it is trying to figure us out,” he suggested as he turned to Liza,

“We gave it one hell of a bloody nose, maybe it is trying to learn about us?” he offered,

Drayson turned to the detector control position,

“Are we detecting any scanning beams?” He asked,

After a short pause the detector control officer called out,

“No sir,”

“Any transmissions of any kind?” Jakson requested,

“Nothing sir,”

Jakson and Drayson turned to each other, both were uncertain,

“It certainly has a foreboding presence,” Liza said as she stepped closer to the view port,

“There is something, I just can’t put my finger on it,” she added as she turned to Logan,

Kerr Logan took a deep breath, his eyes scanned the Ultra, he couldn’t make out much detail from where he was standing, he then felt a warm hand slide into his hand and grip him firmly, he looked down to see Roxy by his side, wearing the New Order jumpsuit without the jacket, and to feel a little more casual she had left half its buttons unfastned, she gently held on to his arm with her other hand as she looked at the Ultra,

“That is a scary ship,” she exclamined,

“It gets in your head,” Liza stated in a quietly worried tone,

“We need to know more about it,” Logan said as he turned to Drayson,

“Get your scanning teams working on recording all the details they can off that thing,”

Before Drayon could speak Jakson stated proudly,

“I have already told them to do that,”

“Good,” Liza said approvingly,

“Not so good unfortunately,” Jakson stated,

“Why?” The Empress pressed,

“That ship must have a scanning shield or something of a simlar nature, our scanning beams cannot penetrate the Ultra’s shields, the scanners see nothing there,” Jakson reported, 

“In the same way the scanners in the lab couldn’t see the sabre blades,” Roxy suggested informatively,

“Being the same technology it wouldn’t surprise me,” Lyle Ironside said as he joined the group by the portal, he stepped beside Liza and whispered into her ear,

“You should have woken me,”

“This is a command situation, and besides I thought you could do with the rest,” she whispered back at him with a soft smile,

“I thank you for the concideration,” Ironside replied before turning to look at the Ultra,

“Why is it just sitting there?” He asked,

“It does have a weapon that could destroy this ship completely,” the doctor added,

Roxy felt Logan become tense, she turned to him curiously,

“What is it?” She asked,

“We have three of our best starfighter pilots here onboard, why don’t we do a recognisance flyby over that thing?” Logan offered,

“Three pilots?” Roxy asked,

“Yes, Darla, Heinza and me,” he replied,

“You are not going out there,” Roxy protested, pointing at the Ultra as it sat in space as if taunting them,

“Name another good pilot?” Logan asked as she walked away from the group, bringing Roxy with him,

“You haven’t flown a starfigter in years,” Roxy stated,

“At the S.C.D.M I flew every ship we built before allowing anyone else to fly them, that includes our T,X starfighters, I know exactly how they fly, I know exactly what they can do,” Logan told her softly, he could see Roxy was afraid,

“Look, it will just be a quick flyby, take some recordings and then head back,” he offered, trying to settle her concerns,

“What if that thing doesn’t want you to scan it?” Roxy asked,

Logan gently took Roxy into his arms, he kissed her on the top of her head,

“Everything we do is risky, this is war, but don’t worry, I will always come back to my girl,”

“I’m scared I’m going to lose you,” Roxy said into his chest,

“It will take more than an Ultra to keep me away from you,” Logan said reassuringly,

Roxy looked into Logan’s caring hazels eyes, she loved him so much but she knew he was right, resigned, she let out a deep breath,

“Come back to me,” she said as she placed a hand on Logan’s cheek,

“We have a family to plan for,” she added with a faint smile,

“No better reason to get back,” Logan replied with a smile,

“Find Heinza and Darla and tell them to get to landing bay three,” Logan ordered as he turned to Supreme Commander Miles Drayson.

On Landing bay three, Kerr and Roxy Logan, John Blake and Liza Ford stood waiting as Han Heinza and Darla Danay rushed into the hanger,

“I’m so grateful for alcohol blockers, my head was killing me when they woke us up,” Darla was saying to Heinza,

“Don’t I know it,” Heinza said with a smile,

“You don’t handle your drink that well,” he added,

“That’s the only way you got me into bed,” Darla answered with a laugh,

“It was the best night you’ve ever had,” Heinza boasted, with Darla giving him a dismissive glance.

Roxy held on to her husbands hand tight as the two other pilots joined them, Heinza was wearing his smart blue uniform which looked immaculate on him, and Darla was wearing her black jumpsuit, both stood before the group of leaders, neither knowing why they were summond,

“Glad you could make it,” Liza said sternly,

“Why are we here?” Darla asked,

“We have a mission,” Logan announced,

Heinza turned to Logan and grinned,

“You mean Darla and I?” he asked,

“Darla, you and me,” Logan stated firmly,

Darla smiled, she put her hands on her hips as Heinza laughed,

“The three of us?”

“Yes,” Logan quickly replied,

“The Ultra has taken a position directly in front of this ship, your mission is to perform flyby’s, scanning and photographing the surface, trying to get any possible data,” Blake instructed,

“Why not use the scanners of the Omega for that?” Darla pressed,

“Scanning from here is not giving us the data we think a scouting party could obtain,” Liza said, not wanting to say that the scanners of the Omega were next to useless,

“The three of us together again, this is going to be good,” Heinza said happily as he clapped his big hands together,

“And remember, Logan is leading this operation, he is in charge,” Liza stated firmly,

Heinza smiled as he turned to Darla,

“Now remember that girl, time to follow orders,” he teased, knowing following orders was not one of Darla’s strengths,

“When do we go?” Darla asked, chosing to ignore Heinza’s words,

“Now,” Logan said sharply,

“Get in your fighters, prepare to launch,” he ordered,

“Darla, your ship is tail fin reg charlie echo seven,” Blake said as he pointed to the T,X starfigher behind him,

“Enjoy flying your Dragonfly,” Heinza mocked,

“Dragonfly?” Logan asked,

“Yes, your T.X’s, us Federation pilots call them Dragonfly’s, they have a thin body with the two set of wings at the front like the bug,” Heinza explained,

“Nevermind that, board your ships,” Blake snapped,

Darla nodded and rushed to her new ship as Heinza boarded his Stingray, Roxy turned to her husband, Logan could see she was still worried and he knew no amount of reassuring words would help, instead he held her close, she felt comfort in his arms, if Logan was worried he wasn’t showing it,

“I love you my peach,” he said softly,

“I love you too, my kinky little devil,” Roxy replied, she managed a soft smile,

Darla climbed into the cockpit of the T,X starfighter, she looked across the hanger at the Logan’s as they kissed each other, she let out a sigh, there were times she hated having these feelings for Logan, she was insanely jealous of Roxy, Darla sat in the flight seat and fastned her harnesses, her eyes glanced back at the Logan’s who now were going their separate ways, Roxy walking out of the hanger with Blake and Liza as Kerr Logan boarded his starfighter,

“To all deck personnel, please evacute the landing bay, launch to proceed,” a launch control officer called over the tanoy system,

Everyone who wasn’t onboard a starfighter rushed out of the hanger, Logan set his drive systems online,

“Okay, comm’s check,” he said calmly,

“Heinza standing by,”

“Darla is ready,”

Logan glanced out of the hanger and into the field of stars, he took a deep breath,

“This is patrol one to control, requesting launch clearance,”

“This is control to patrol one, clearance is granted, good hunting,”

“Roger that, patrol one, Launch,” Kerr Logan commanded. 

Roxy Logan and the leaders of mankind returned to the command deck, she immediately ran to the viewing portal and watched as the two New Order and one Imperial Federation starfighters flew in formation towards the Ultra, Liza Ford stood by the communications board, Blake was with her as she called into the com,

“Sit-rep patrol one?”

“Patrol one to command, all systems are green, course is true,” Logan reported as Samantha entered the command deck, with Ethan Simpson close behind,

The Queen of Merrica Prime stopped beside Lyle Ironside, she glanced up at him,

“What is going on?”

“The Ultra is directly ahead, it caused the Omega to stop, Logan is in a small patrol to survey the Ultra,” Ironside said quietly, he sounded worried,

“Why the hell was I not woken earlier?” She asked,

“I don’t know,” Ironside replied,

“This is stupid, Logan shouldn’t be going out there,” Samantha stated bluntly,

“I do not disappree with you, the Ultra and Logan have shared a connection, and going by what Kerr Avon said about his encounter with one of these, and what happened to his crewmate Cally, sending Logan is the last thing we should have done,” Ironside agreed.

Logan checked his instruments as the Ultra loomed closer, he could see now that the surface was constructed of interconnecting silver pyramids which is why the surface looked so rough from a distance and why star light flickered off of it, nothing else seemed to be on the surface,

“Okay, patrol two, follow a course around its equator, patrol three follow an orbit at thirty five degrees and I will take a reciprocal bearing,” he ordered,

“Roger that,” Heinza said as he set his navigation controls to fly around the equator,

“Understood,” Darla obeyed,

The three little ships broke formation and took on their new courses,

“Set battle computers to record all possible data,” Logan commanded,

“Set,” Darla replied as Heinza set his systems,

“Let’s see what is under this girls skirt,” Heinza said, he sounded is if he was having too much fun,

Logan smirked as his ship neared the spiky surface, his ship was buffeted as it passed through a force barrier, he glanced around the massive space vessel, it amazed him how something of such a size could be built, so far everything in front of him, on both sides and behind him was the same, interlocking pyramids as far as the eye could see.

Samantha walked to Roxy’s side, she could see the concern her young friend had, Roxy was touching the glass of the portal, she had watched as the three fighter craft moved out of sight,

“Logan will be all right,” Samantha said reassuringly,

Roxy closed her eyes and tooks a couple of deep breaths,

“Does it sound crazy for me to say I would feel better if I was with him?” The young blonde asked,

“No, you two always worked well as a team,” Samantha replied with a smile,

Roxy turned to her, her eyes full of fear and worry,

“You believe in soul mates?” Roxy asked,

“Not really,” the Queen replied,

“But I know what you mean,” she added, knowing how close the Logan’s were.

“Where is my brother?”

Everyone on the command deck turned as Katrina Logan stormed in, Liza turned to her, her hands raised as if to reassure her,

“He is on a vital mission,” Liza said calmly,

Katrina looked to Roxy and Samantha, her sister-in-law looked scared,

“Really?” Katrina snapped as she walked to Roxy,

“You okay?” She asked the blonde as Liza looked on,

Liza missed the connection of family, seeing how the Logan’s with Blake stayed close made he miss her own family, Liza turned to Ironside, who other than Karla was now the only one in her life that she could call family, he looked back into her eyes, even thought she put on a brave front he could see the fear in her eyes, Ironside walked to her, Roxy turned and hugged Katrina as across the command deck Ironside stood beside Liza and took her hand, after the celebrations of the earlier evening the mood was changing.

Heinza flew his Stringray around the equator of the massive Ultra, he was looking at what was clearly the weapons funnel for the Ultra’s main gun, it was a huge conical portal, standing a little higher than the pyramids around it and light grey, it was approximately half a mile in diameter,

“That is one big gun,” he said as he made sure the data was being recorded ,

“I’m not seeing anything but spikes,” Darla reported,

“Detectors are not picking up much either,” she added,

“Same here,” Logan stated,

Heinza continued his course once he had made his way halfway around the Ultra’s bulk he saw another grey funnel,

“Guys, this ship has two big guns, I repeat, two big guns,”

“Understood,” Logan replied,

“Better start making our way back,” he ordered,

“No complaints here,” Darla stated,

Kerr Logan looked out over the ships horizon, all in all the Ultra was an impressive build but not entirely spectacular, he glanced at his flight controls, the data his recording system was collecting was pretty uninformative, he looked back at the surface of the Ultra, took a deep breath and reached out his mind, at that moment Logan’s starfighter shook, he looked down at his controls which suddenly went offline,

“Get out of here,” Logan ordered,

Darla didn’t need to be told twice as her detectors picked up a wave of red wing attackers coming at her, she steered her ship towards the Omega and hit the throttle, Heinza followed the order without hesitation, turning his ship as the wave of red wings flew towards him at speed,

“Bloody hell, what were they waiting for?” He asked,

“Do you see Logan’s ship?” Darla asked,

“No I don’t,” Heinza replied,

“Logan, where are you?” he asked as he quickly sent a information data packet to the Omega,

“Logan, report,” Darla called out.

Onboard the Omega, the command crew responded to what was happening out in space, the detector controller called out,

“There has been a massive launch of attackers from the Ultra, our patrol is heading back but we have lost contact with Logan’s ship,” she reported,

Roxy turned to the officer, eyes wide with fright,

“What?” She demanded,

Liza turned to her weapons control officer,

“Prepare all weapon batteries,” she ordered,

“Don’t raise the forcewall and shielding until our ships are back,” she added.

Logan watched helplessly as the two starfigters flew away from the Ultra, pursued by the red wing attackers as his ship was being brought onboard, he looked out across space at the Omega, he reached out with his mind, focusing on Roxy, he felt her despair.

Roxy looked angrily at Liza as she felt a warm soothing sensation wash over her, Katrina and Samantha noticed the softening of her features, Roxy looked quickly at the Ultra through the glass,

“Kerr,” she gasped.

Darla Daney glanced behind her at the advancing red wings, she raised her shielding and set a course directly to the Omega,

“Heinza, where are you?” She called out,

“Right behind you girl,” came his reply,

“Damn these things are quick,” he exclaimed,

Han Heinza looked down at his instrumentation, the data packet had been sent,

“Darla, have you sent your detector scans?” he asked,

“Doing that now, about ten percent to go,” Darla replied, quickly glancing at her flight control board, her ship was buffeted as the red wings opened fire.

Samantha and Katrina were both watching Roxy as she slowly turned to the Ultra, her eyes wide with fear but somehow managing to remain controlled,

“You said Kerr,” Katrina pressed,

Roxy looked into Katrina’s worried eyes, she took a calming breath,

“The Ultra has taken him onboard,” Roxy said softly,

“Onboard?” Katrina asked as everyone on the command deck looked on, at that moment a report came in,

“We’ve just lost Heinza.”

Darla saw the explosion as Heinza’s starfighter was rammed into, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end,

“We just lost Heinza,” she reported, the Omega wasn’t too far from her now,

Darla Daney steered her ship left and right, up and down, anything to avoid being hit by silver missiles or red wing ships, some maneuvers so gut wrenching they almost made her sick, she pushed the starfighter in ways no one else could fly it, nearing the Omega’s hanger bay her luck ran out, striking across the back of her, a red wing flew right through her little ships rear quarter, Darla was now out of control,

“This is Darla to command, I’m coming in hot,” she declared.

Jakson turned to the ship systems controller, his eyes flashing with urgency,

“Standby for a crash landing, activate all crash systems on landing deck three,” he ordered.

“She is within our forcewall radius, raise the forcewall and shielding,” Miles Drayson commanded,

“Weapons control, open fire on those ships,” he added, seeing that Darla was also outside the weapons envelope.

Darla looked on as the weapons of the Omega were released, it would appear that the red wings were unshielded as they began to fall at the Omega’s power, Darla knew that all she needed to do was steer her ship, there was nothing more she could do, her drive was gone but that didn’t stop her hurtling towards the hanger bay like a missile.

“All crash systems are activated and emergency crews are on stand by,” the ship status officer reported,

As the Omega prepared for Darla’s landing the Ultra began to move away, Roxy placed her hands on the glass in front of her,

“Be safe my love,” she said sadly,

The Omega suddenly rocked as the remaining red wings attacked the Federation ship, the new shielding was holding up but soon the red wings resorted to crashing into the big ship,

“Damage report,” Drayson ordered after a red wing rashing into the Omega, just above the command deck,

Darla steered her ship into the awaiting hanger, the first crash system forcewall caught her ship, slowing it down but because she was travelling so fast it breached, only to be caught by a second forcewall, every impact threw Darla around her little cockpit, the T,X starfighter pierced the second forcewall and through the next two before hitting the deck, screeching across the metal, hitting a sitting starfighter, knocking it into another which sat next to it causing them both to explode, the front wings tore off the little hull and what remained of Darla’s starfighter hit the far wall, tearing a hole into it before coming to rest.

“Darla’s ship is onboard,” the ship systems officer called out,

“Crash systems have activated, emergency teams are now in attendance,” he added,

“Prepare to get the ship out of here,” Liza Ford ordered as she walked around the controllers pit, the Omega rocked as it was hit by another two red wings, it appeared they were focusing their attack and it was beginning to work,

The ship heaved as it begin to roll,

“Stabilizers have gone, we’re drifting,” a ship systems officer called out over the sound of explosions on the deck,

“Set us a course to Curth,” Liza shouted over the din of the explosions around her,

“Madam Empress,” Miles Drayson called frantically,

At that moment a support stanchion to Liza’s left buckeled and broke, Drayson threw himself at the Empress, knocking her off of the platform and into the crewers pit below as a pylon crashed onto the deck, with help from some of her crewers Liza got back to her feet,

“Supreme Commander,” she called out,

There was no reply, Liza climbed the steps from the pit and turned to see the pylon, it was on the floor with Miles Drayson laying under it, she raised her hand to her mouth and tears began to flow,

“No,” she gasped as Jakson took hold her,

“Not Drayson,” she cried as Ironside went to attend the fallen Supreme Commander, but it was very clear that Drayson was dead,

Lyle Ironside slowly shook his head and looked gravely at the woman with whom he loved,

“I’m so sorry,” he said sadly,

“Nooooo!” Liza cried as she dropped to the floor, all presence of military protocol was gone as she felt her insides ache, her throat tightened as Ironside came to her aid,

Jakson stepped back in silence as Liza grabbed Ironside with all the strength she had and cried into him, Jakson shook his head clearing it for a moment as he took command,

“Get that course laid in,” he ordered, which got the crewers moving as the Omega took another hit,

“Course is laid in, what speed sir?” came a panicked reply,

“Maximium available, go,” Fleet Admiral Ensor Jakson commanded,

The Omega lurched as it jumped into time distort, for a brief moment there was peace on the command deck, Jakson looked around the faces of his beleagued personnel,

“Get repair teams in here at the double, and a medical team,” he shouted as he turned to his Empress, who was being comforted by her mate, she was not going to be issuing orders any time soon so he barked out his next order,

“Get me a report on Darla Daney and a full damage report on the Omega.” 

Kerr Logan was taken from his ship down a number of white, grey and silver passages, he was taken by two humans who seemed to have no conscience of their own, he could feel that they were under the control of the Ultra, he was marched into a room which was full of upright cylinders, all black and featureless, Logan was placed under an upright cylinder which was then lowered over him, inside the cylinder it was dark, all Logan could sense was the very slight vibration in the floor,

“YOU ARE OF INTEREST TO ME”

Logan looked around the darkness, he had heard that voice before,

“Ultra?” Logan asked,

“YOU KNOW OF ME?”

“You could say that,” Logan replied,

“WHY SPEAK AURALLY WHEN YOU CAN SPEAK TELEPATHICALLY?”

“I wouldn’t want to let you in my mind,” Logan replied,

“YOUR MIND IS NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP ME IF I TRIED,”

“Maybe,” Logan said softly, being in the cylinder returned the memories of being in the cryo-cell on Septer Prime which lead to his first meeting with Confusers,

“I AM SURPRISED THAT A HUMAN CAN HAVE YOUR GIFTS, TELEPATHY AND MOST RECENTLY TELEKINESIS,”

“How would you know that?” Logan questioned worriedly,

“I FELT YOU USE IT, THAT IS WHY I STOPPED YOUR SHIP, THAT IS WHY I WAITED FOR YOU,”

“A lot of assumptions there,” Logan retorted,

“WITH JUST THAT ONE CONTACT EARLIER, I GOT TO SEE WHO YOU WERE KERRONOVICH LOGAN,”

Logan shuddered, if he knew his name what else did he know?

“I AM ALSO NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CALLS YOU KERRONOVICH, YOU HAVE MET CONFUSERS, THOSE PEOPLE OF THE CIRCLE OF INFINTY, THEY ALWAYS MEDDLE IN THE AFFAIRS OF OTHERS.”

Logan was shocked, his breathing became deep and laboured, how did the Ultra know of Confusers? Logan’s mind raced,

“What have you done Confusers?” He whispered to himself.

Repair crews worked hard on the Omega, on the command deck a few teams had been hard at work repairing the stanchion and the pylon as a medical team collected the body of Miles Drayson and carried him to medical, Roxy was sat on the floor by the portal, tears had stained her cheeks and her eyes were red, she was silent as Katrina sat with her holding her hand, across the deck Jakson barked orders, motivating his crew as Liza Ford and Lyle Ironside was sat in the office behind the command deck, the doctor was consoling the Empress, the loss of Drayson hit her hard, Blake and Samantha had decided to busy themselves working with the ship systems control teams, trying to feel useful as they helped them get the ship repairs underway. Ethan Simpson stood by the portal, watching his Queen as she worked, she had never been one to avoid getting her hands dirty, it was one of the many reason why he would put his life on the line for her,

“Tell her how you feel,”

Simpson looked down to Roxy as she watched Samantha,

“Excuss me?” the ebony skinned man asked,

“Samantha, tell her how you feel about her, before it is too late,” Roxy stated somberly,

“You think it is as easy as that?” Simpson asked,

“She is my Queen, I am a Merrica Prime citizen,” he added,

“Meaning?” Roxy asked as Katrina looked on,

“Without a change in our law I cannot be involved with anyone of the royal house,” Simpson replied as he sat down beside the little bloinde, he regarded her with warm blue eyes,

“At this moment in time it appears having feelings gets you hurt,” he said sadly,

“It is a part of caring but it is worth it, it also gives you hope,” Roxy replied with a faint smile.

In the medical wing which was two decks below the command deck, Darla Danay was laying on a medical bed, she had been attached to some monitors with sensors fitted to her body, each one reading her condition, she had been unconcience when she was brought in but her signs were improving, as a doctor checked her recovery she came to, she groaned and winced as she tried to move,

“Rest easy there, you’re lucky to be alive,” the doctor said surely,

“Where am I?” She asked,

“Onboard the Omega, within medical,”

Darla looked at the doctor, he was young and quite handsome with brown hair and eyes, she saw his name badge, Max Wyles,

“You injured your legs when you crash landed, they will be okay but need a bit of time to heal,” Doctor Wyles said as a medical team rushed in with a body in a blue body bag,

“Doctor Wyles,” one of them called,

“Excuse me,” the doctor said before attending to the medical team,

Darla looked on, the conversation was serious, she could see the Max was effected by what they were taking about, he nodded and gestured to the far end of the ward,

“What has happened?” Darla asked as Max Wyles returned to her bedside,

he hung his head and took a deep breath before saying,

“They have just brought down the body of Supreme Commander Drayson,” he said sadly,

“Drayson’s dead?” Darla asked in disbelief,

“Its been a shit day,” the doctor exclaimed before turning to Darla, his face still serious,

“When were you last on a terraformed world?” He asked,

“Terrformed world?” She countered,

“Yes, when?”

“Must have been eight years ago, on the planet Nixonia,” Darla replied curiously,

“Are you sure?” He pressed,

“I am certain, why?” Darla was extremely worried,

“Are you aware of Chromium Terraforma Sulphate Poisoning?” Doctor Max Whyles asked as he sat on the side of Darla’s bed,

“I am,” Darla said, her voice trailing off and tears forming in her eyes when she realised what he was going to say next.

The Omega jumped into real space over the small planet of Curth, in its orbit the remains of the unified fleet waited, the Omega groaned as it settled in real space, the flight through time distort had damaged it further,

“This is Commander Culley to the Omega, please respond,” came a call from the fleet,

“This is the Omega, we hear you Commander,” Admiral Jakson replied as he stood over a communications board that was still in the process of being repaired,

“Glad to see the ship and hear your voice High Admiral, we were concerned when you did not arrive here with us,” Culley reported,

“What is the situation with Curth?” Jakson asked,

“Totally abandoned,” Culley replied,

“That’s good news, set your course to Centero,” Jakson ordered,

“Yes sir.” Culley obeyed as Liza Ford marched onto the command deck,

“We will not be heading to Centero directly, we will have to make a quick diversion, when you arrive at Centero you will be under the command of General Karla Ford,” Liza told Culley as Jakson looked on,

“A problem Madam Empress?”

“The Omega has done us proud, but she is not in a good way, we will be calling on her sister,” Liza replied as she turned to Jakson,

“Sister?” Samantha asked,

Jakson turned to her with a slightly amused smirk,

“You don’t think we built only one of these ships?” He asked,

“Do not take too long Ma’am,” Culley responded before he cut of the communiation.

“Set course to Groundbase, Maximum available speed.”

“At once Madam Empress,” Jakson obeyed before marching to the navigation team.

Roxanne Logan walked into the medical bay, she stopped at the reception, it was busy as injured personnel were given all the help the medical teams could give them, she wasn’t sure if she should be here, Darla was the last person to be with Logan so she wanted to speak with her, she scanned the room, the sounds of pain and suffering were hard to listen to, she caught sight of Darla who was sat on a bed, looking blankly at her injured legs, Roxy walked to her, coming to a stop at the foot of her bed, noticing movement ahead of her Darla looked up at Roxy with painfilled eyes,

“How are you doing?” Roxy asked, sounding sincere,

Darla swallowed, she wiped her eyes and put on a brave smile, something she did not feel,

“Been better,” she was able to say,

“Your injuries, they will heal?” Roxy asked as she walked around the bed,

“They say so,” Darla replied,

“I’m so sorry for Logan,” she said sadly,

“Kerr is alive, he is a prisoner onboard the Ultra,” Roxy replied somberly,

“You sure?” Darla pressed, feeling relieved by the little blondes words,

“Very sure,” Roxy replied as she sat on the side of the bed,

“Good,” Darla Daney said weakly,

“You like Kerr?” Roxy asked, tilting her head as she watched Darla’s reaction,

Darla looked away, wiped her face again and looked Roxy right in the eye,

“That obvious am I?” She confessed,

“Yes,” Roxy answered,

“I have done ever since I read the first report he posted on the Federation mission banks, his tactics, strategies, piloting skills and that fact that he is a crack shot with a sniper rifle, I had a crush on him before I even met him,” Darla said with a faint smile,

“When I did get to meet him after being called up for Elite Forces training he was with a woman called Carerra, like you she was a stunning blonde,” she added, her words made Roxy blush a little,

“I must admit to having a bit of a bit of crush on you too,” Darla added, her eyes looking away from Roxy’s beautiful green eyes, feeling a little self conscious,

“Very direct?” Roxy blushed as she felt her heart quicken,

“We’re being exterminated, there is no reason to hold back anymore, we could be dead tomorrow,” Darla replied with a slight smirk.

The remaining ships of the Earth alliance began to move out of orbit, the Omega turned to its new plotted course, suddenly the vacuum of space shifted, Jakson quickly turned as a detector controller called out,

“There is a large time distort window opening,”

At that moment the Ultra appeared over Curth, smashing into five of the remaining nine Earth ships, all exploding as they impacted on the surface of the Ultra.

Kerr Logan felt the floor tremble, he looked around the darkness, he felt a surge of hate, more so than any previous times, Logan carefully opened his mind, hoping that the Ultra was now distracted, he felt around his surroundings, then probed a little further away, he could feel movement around the ship, but only one conscience mind and as Logan had hoped it was distracted, reaching out further he sensed that the Ultra was damaged, Logan smiled, a part of the hull was burning.

The wake of the Ultra’s sudden arrival knocked the Omega off course, it fell away from Curth, explosions rocked its decks, the crews were thrown around the floors, the nose section of the ship buckled, alarms sounded as the command crew tried in vain to bring the massive warship back under control, the sound of groaning metals and breaking glass filled the ship, in the medical wing patients were thrown off of their beds, medical staff fell to the floor, Roxy was catapulted across the wing, Darla fell from her bed, hitting the floor hard, on the command deck Liza Ford slowly stood up as the Omega began to settle, breathing heavily she looked around the large command deck, Jakson was close by laying on his back winching in pain, Ironside had fallen into the crewers pit, almost landing on Samantha, Katrina and Simpson were still by the portal, holding onto each other, Blake was unconscience on the floor by the detector controls, smoke filled the room, small fires burned and electrical conduits sparked and showered the floor,

“Get this ship out of here,” Liza commanded as she staggered to her feet,

“I have to find out our bearings Madam Empress, the sudden movement meant that our course is now incorrect, I have to change it now,” a flight officer called out,

“Well,” Liza demanded as she looked on as the remaining ships of her fleet disappeared into time distort and at the same time a purple beam fired out from the Ultra.

Logan focused around him, that anger turned to joy, Logan could feel a faint vibration in the flooring as the primary weapon was firing, that now meant that Curth was no more, he hung his head and let out a long sigh,

“YOUR PEOPLE ARE DYING, THEY WILL FALL TO ME,” the Ultra boasted,

“You underestimate us as a people,” Logan countered,

“YOUR FLEET NOW COUNTS AS FOUR, YOU HAVE LOST.”

“I do not and will not except that man is doomed,” Logan protested,

“YOUR FEELINGS TO YOUR FELLOW MAN ARE ADMIRABLE, ESPECIALLY TO ONE CALLED ROXANNE,”

Kerr Logan swallowed hard, how did he know that?

“YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SNEAK AROUND ME WHEN I WASN’T LOOKING? YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME, DURING THAT TIME I USED THAT MOMENT TO LOOK INTO YOU,”

Logan slowly stood up, he took a deep breath,

“TELL ME HOW TO DESTROY YOUR PEOPLE AND I WILL LET HER LIVE,”

“No!” Logan shouted,

“YOUR MIND IS WEAK, YOU BASE ITS STRENGTH ON YOUR FEEBLE PHYSICALITY, THE MIND IS STRONGER THAN THE BODY, THE BODY AGES, WITHERS AND DIES, BUT THE MIND, THAT CAN STAY STRONG,” The Ultra announced,

“TIME WE MET, FACE TO FACE SO TO SPEAK,”

The cylinder raised, Logan covered his eyes to shield them from the bright light around him, he was met by four human drones who lead him away.

CHAPTER TWENTY

MAN’S LAST STAND

The Omega jumped into time distort, the ship creaked and groaned as it took what would be its final flight, in the medical bay Roxy came to, her head and her back ached, she scanned the medical wing, she could see that the floor was rippling, ceiling panels were coming loose and one wall had completely buckled, the ward was lit up by small fires and sparking electrical cables that swung from the ceiling,

“We gotta get people out of here,” she said as she got to her feet,

She looked around, no one was moving,

“Everybody, get out of here, help who you can,” she shouted,

The medical staff began moving their patients out of the ward, some tripped over when the floor moved under their feet, Roxy rushed to Darla and helped the brunette to her feet,

“Come on girl,” Roxy urged,

“There are others with greater need than me,” Darla protested,

“We’ll get to them too,” Roxy said hopefully as she helped Darla into the main passageway, the flooring in the passageway felt far more secure than that in the ward,

“Take her,” Roxy said to Doctor Whyles who lead Darla way from the ward and the opposite side of the wide corridor.

Roxy went back to help more people as Darla looked on helplessly.

Jakson and Liza looked over the systems control boards, Samantha was with them, lending them her assistance as report after report came through, the Omega was dying, they could feel it on the floor as ripples passed under their feet, walls began to sway the the ceiling buckled,

“I would activate the forcewall, it could help with maintaining structural integrity,” Samantha suggested,

“We have enough power for that?” Jakson asked,

“It wont matter if this ship falls apart in time distort,” Liza snapped,

“Do it.” She ordered.

Roxanne Logan rushed into the medical ward and she looked around, seeing a young nurse about the same height as Roxy trying her best to move a huge injured Federation soldier, Roxy rushed to her aid,

“I’ll help you,” Roxy said with a friendly smile,

The nurse smiled back thankfully, between the two of them they got the soldier to the medical wards entrance, Whyles rushed to help, Roxy passed the injured man to him and stepped inside the ward to see if there was anyone else around that needed help, suddenly the ceiling came down and the wards emergency doors slammed shut, a red light lit up indicating a hull breach and the doors safety systems came into effect, inside Roxy was buried under the ceiling panels and supports.

The Omega screamed as it jumped into real space, the whole ship groaned, a wave ran through the full length of the hull, the nose section fell away, explosions tore through some damaged areas as parts of the hull broke away, by the time the ship finally settled the main power system shut down, the atmosphere on the command deck was tense as everyone waited to see if the Omega was going to fall apart around them,

“Don’t anyone move,” Ironside instructed as he scanned the command deck, he could still see the deck moving,

“This is medical to command, we have a situation here,” Whyles voice came over the intercom,

“Like the rest of us,” Liza stated as she looked around at the people on the command deck, she could see Samantha, Katrina, Ironside, Simpson and the unconscience body of Blake, she couldn’t see Roxy anywhere,

“Where is Roxanne?” She asked,

Katrina looked around and then suddenly remembered,

“She went to the medical ward,” she said worriedly,

“Ironside, Katrina, go to the medical ward, see if she needs help,” Liza ordered, she pointed at a dazed flight controller who had some blood smeared over his face,

“You tend to Blake,” she commanded,

The flight controller obeyed without question,

“Jakson, inform all personnel to head to evac points nine through thirty on the port side,” she ordered as she looked out of the view port, ahead on them was the Omega’s sister ship, the Alpha.

Kerr Logan was taken to the very heart of the Ultra, during his journey he saw many more closed prisoner cylinders and people being taken from their cells to rows upon rows of medical units, where they were plugged into and had their minds wiped, the fitter of the prisoners were turned into slave drones whilst the bigger or infirm were placed on trollies and taken away, Logan soon found himself in a large viewing gallery and beyond a pane of glass he could see a horrendous pulsating orange and brown coloured brain, 

“NOW YOU SEE ME KERRONOVCH LOGAN,”

Logan stepped forward, he could not believe what he was seeing, he looked around the gallery, the four drones that he taken him there had now left,

“I WAS A CREATION OF THE KELESSE, A RACE THAT LIVED FOR OVER A THOUSAND OF YOUR YEARS ON THE PLANET YOU DEFINE AS MARS, THEY KNEW THEIR WORLD WAS DYING, SO THEY CREATED THE MOST INTELLIGENT SUPER COMPUTER EVER DEVISED, THEY CREATED THE ULTRA, AN ORGANIC BRAIN WITH MORE POWER THEN ANYTHING THAT HAD EXISTED BEFORE, BUT WITH SO MUCH LOGIC, SO MUCH WISDOM, IT HAD TO BE BALANCED, ITS REASONING BECAME FLAWED AS IT COULD NOT TAKE EMOTION INTO ACCOUNT, HENCE I WAS CREATED, WE WERE LINKED TELEPATHICALLY AND HARMONY WAS CREATED, BETWEEN US, THE ULTRA CREATED THESE MECHANICAL WORLDS AND BROUGHT THE KELESSE ON BOARD, UNKNOWN TO THEM, OVER TIME WE CAME TO UNDERSTAND THAT WE COULD NOT BE UNDER THE CONTROL OF THE KELESSE, BUT WE HAD TO CONTROL THEM, WITH OUR GROWING TELEPATHIC POWER WE SEIZED CONTROL AND WENT OUR SEPARATE WAYS, I WAS ONCE CAUGHT IN A STARS SOLAR FLARE AND LOST CONTACT WITH ULTRA, ONCE IT HAD PASSED I WAS NEVER ABLE TO GAIN A CONNECTION AGAIN, THE LAST COMMUNICATION I HAD WAS THAT IT HAD TAKEN IN A SPACESHIP OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN AND WANTED TO INVESTIGATE, THAT WAS IN YOUR PART OF THE GALAXY,”

As the Ultra explained its life story, it projected images into Logan’s mind, Logan could see a race of metallic blue humanoids, living happily on land of golds, blues, reds and browns, fields on Mars where foods stocks were grown, but the planet was decaying and the population was becoming desperate,

“So you think we did that, and this is just you getting revenge?” Logan shouted at the brain,

“LIBERATOR, KERR AVON, VILA RESTAL, ORAC, THOSE ARE IN YOUR MIND, THEY DESTROYED THE ULTRA, THEY ARE YOUR PEOPLE, THEY WILL DIE, REMEMBER I KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS,” The Ultra snapped,

“YOUR PLANET CURTH IS NO MORE, NOW TIME TO GO TO CENTERO, AFTER EARTH THE LARGEST POPULATION CENTRE FOR YOUR PEOPLE, AFTER IT FALLS YOUR PEOPLE WILL LOSE BELIEF AND FAITH IN THEIR LEADERS,”

“What happened to your people, where are they now?” Logan demanded,

“I haven’t seen any Kelesse on this ship?” He added,

“THEY LIVED HERE, HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO THEY PERISHED, THEY NO LONGER CREATED MORE LIFE,” The Ultra replied, sending more images into Logan’s mind,

“Of course they perished, you telepathically controlled them, you forgot to make them breed,” Logan shouted at it, seeing how the Ultra had failed its people,

“You let them die, they built you to save their race and you killed them,” Logan taunted,

“THEY DIED, YOUR RACE IS NEXT,”

Logan stepped back, he opened his mind and reached into the Ultra, if a hyperspace signal could damage one Ultra, there must be a way for destroying this one,

“I WOULD BE OFFENDED IF YOU DID NOT TRY, YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH, YOU LACK POWER, YOU LACK CONVICTION, YOU HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BE GREAT BUT YOU HIDE YOUR GIFT, LEAVE IT UNTRAINED,”

“I suppose it is what make me human,” Logan replied,

“WHICH IS WHY YOU WILL FAIL.” 

Lyle Ironside and Katrina Logan ran to the medical wing, outside the ward a number of patients were being treated on the floor, doctors tried to help but with very little medical equipment it was a fruitless task, Doctor Whyles turned when he heard foot steps approaching, seeing Ironside and Katrina, knowing they were friends of Roxy he swallowed hard, Katrina was looking around for Roxy but Ironside noticed the change of expression on the doctor after he saw them,

“What is wrong?” Ironside asked,

Doctor Whyles took a calming breath, he pointed at the sealed door before saying,

“Your friend Roxanne, she was helping us escape as the ward was falling to pieces, we got everyone out, she went back to check if anyone else was left behind but the ceiling came down on her,”

Ironside’s eyes widened and his heart raced as Katrina grabbed the doctor by the lapels of his white coat,

“You left her in there?” She screamed at him, eyes burning with hate,

“I was helping someone else when she stepped back inside, there was nothing I could do,” Whyles protested frantically, fearing Katrina was going to injure him or worse,

Ironside rushed to the door, he looked through the doors portal, after a brief search he found Roxy, she was laying face down under a pile of ceiling tiles and covered in electrical cables and broken glass, he hit the door control but nothing happened, he hit it again, once more nothing happened,

“Why wont it open?” he shouted frustratedly,

“The door has a safety feature, if the sensors detect a hull breach they close the door and set the seals to protect the rest of the ship,” Doctor Whyles stated,

Katrina rushed to the door, she scanned inside the ward and saw Roxy, what worried her was that her sister-in-law was not moving,

“If there is a hull breach we have to get her out of there fast,” Katrina demanded,

Ironside saw the ship intercom on the wall beside the wards door, he quickly pushed the button,

“Ironside to command.”

Samantha and Simpson was working on the ship systems control board, helping the crewers of the Omega as they worked on securing what was still operating on the ship, feeling the floors move as they worked kept causing concern, they hoped that the Omega would hold together a little longer as the sister ship Alpha moved into position beside it,

“This is the Alpha, moving into position, stand by,” the voice of K.T Richards came over the communications channel,

“Ironside to command,”

Liza quickly turned to the communicator on ship systems bank, she hit the button,

“Ironside,”

“There must be a hull breach in the medical ward, which number is this?” There was a pause before he continued,

“Ward eight, Port. Roxy is trapped inside but I can’t get to her because the door seals have locked,” he reported,

Liza turned to one of her officers,

“Can we get a repair crew there?” She asked,

Before the officer could speak Samantha started hammering at the control board keyboard,

“Maybe I can do better than that,”

“What do you mean?” Liza asked,

“We have enough power, I will raise a blister forcewall under the main forcewall and then fill the area with air, if it holds the sensors on the safety door will release the locks,” Samantha replied, smiling as the monitors showed her that her idea was working,

“Ironside, it should open very soon,” she as she hammered at her controls.

Ironside waited impatiently for the red light on the door to change,

“Come on,” he demanded,

Katrina waited with him, she hit the door angrily, knowing only a door stood between her and rescuing her brothers partner, the red light flickered before changing to blue, the seals cracked as they released, Ironside hit the door control and the door finally opened,

“Katrina, quickly,” Ironside said as he rushed into the musky smelling room,

Katrina rushed in with him, they quickly got to Roxy and with the help of Doctor Whyles they cleared the ceiling tiles off of the little blonde and carefully moved the electrical wires away which were still live and sparking, once Roxy was clear to move Ironside and Whyles lifted the young woman up off the floor and carried her out, once clear of the ward Ironside turned to Katrina,

“Get that door shut,” he ordered,

Katrina followed his instructions, hitting the door control, the doors hissed closed,

“We got her and we’re going to need help here to move the injured,” Katrina announced into the intercom,

“Put her down,” Ironside said quickly,

Whyles and Ironside carefully placed Roxy on the floor as Darla Daney looked on, feeling guilty as she watched the two doctors try and resuscitate the blonde, Darla hung her head, she wished Roxy hadn’t rescued her, knowing what was before her would be so much worse.

The Alpha moved slowly beside the stricken Omega, the crewers of the new Federation warship guided the massive vessel so that all the docking bays lined up, although a few were out of line or missing completely, once certain that is was safe the Alpha extended boarding umbilicals which attached to the docking ports of the Omega,

“The Alpha has successfully docked onto the Omega,” the ship systems controller announced,

“Okay, open all the locks and start the personnel transfer,” Liza ordered,

She turned to the rest of her command deck crewers,

“We go to medical and help the injured off the ship, move it,”

The command deck began to empty as John Blake came to, Samantha rushed to assist him,

“Come on Blake, we’ve got to go,” She said with urgency,

“What has happened?” Blake asked, feeling dazed,

“I’ll tell you on the way,” Samantha replied as with the flight controllers assistance, she got Blake to his feet and helped him walk out of the command deck.

Under the command of Commander Culley, the four remaining ships of the Earth alliance battle fleet appeared over Centero, the sight that greeted them was the largest mass of starships ever assemblied, every kind of ship, Federation, old and new, New Order, Confederation, privateer, anything that was armed or could be armed and protected by Roxy’s and Ironside’s new shielding, in the middle of this armada was Karla Ford’s command ship, Karla looked up at her screen as Commander Culley appeared, he looked tired and possibly still in shock,

“It this is, where is the Omega and the rest of the fleet?” She asked as Kerr Avon looked on,

“The Omega is out of action, the Empress is making a detour before returning, and yes, this is it,” Culley replied seriously,

“But how?” Karla gasped,

“The Ultra, it’s powerful and very big, it took out five of our vessels just by ramming them as it jumped out of time distort,” the Federation Space Commander reported,

“As a matter of security everything we do is recorded, my second officer and I noticed something that could be useful,” he added,

“What would that be?” Avon asked as he stepped beside Karla Ford,

“When the Ultra came out of time distort, it was unshielded, the five ships it rammed damaged it,” Culley explained,

“That could be useful, a time distort wake is detectable before it opens, we could have the whole fleet open fire on its position before it appears,” Avon suggested,

“That could work,” Tormid Culley agreed,

“Bring your ships into the fleet and prepare your weapons for firing,” Karla ordered,

“Yes ma’am,” Culley obeyed.

The four remaining ships merged with the armada, adjusted their course to face the same direction as the rest of the fleet as Karla turned to the Vice President,

“I would advise you return to Centero sir, the government will need you,”

Kerr Avon nodded and walked out of the flightdeck as Karla hit the fleet wide intercom,

“This is General Karla Ford to all ships, we have received intel that means we might be able to hurt this thing, once we detect a time distort wake we open fire on its position, we feel at that moment it could be vulnerable, we have to give it our best shot, Karla out.” 

Captain K,T Richards stood on the pristine command deck of the Alpha as Empress Liza Ford entered, closely followed by High Admiral Jakson, Supreme Commander John Blake and Queen Samantha, the Alpha was and exact duplication of the Omega in every way, the command deck a perfect circular room with a continuous walk way around the room overlooking the controllers pit, everything was a clean white and gleaming,

“The Empress is on deck,” Captain Richards called out,

The small skeleton crew that had operated the Alpha stood at attention,

“At ease,” Liza ordered as she stopped in front of the Captain,

“The remaining personnel of the Omega will take their positions,” The Empress ordered,

“What is the situation of the evacutation of the Omega?” Jakson asked as he stood his Empress right side,

“Evac is complete, all personnel are onboard the Alpha,” Richards reported with a smile,

“Good, now scuttle the Omega,” Liza ordered as she turned to Blake as Katrina Logan walked into the command deck,

“I can’t let anyone else get their hands on our tech,” she stated,

“This is Captain Richards to all section commanders, bring the Alpha about and prepare the main gun for firing,” the young blonde officer commanded,

“Excuse me,” Came a call from the command pit,

“What is it?” Admiral Jakson asked, eyes boaring into the young Ensign that spoke,

“We do not have a gunnery officer sir, Lieutenant Marx was injured in the last attack and is in medical,” the Ensign replied timidly,

Jakson was about to launch into a verbal tirade but was quickly cut off when Katrina interjected,

“I could do it,” she offered,

“I was a gunner on a T, fifteen planet jumper,” she added,

“A planet jumper?” Jakson snapped,

“It’ll do,” Liza quickly stated as she gave Jakson a hard stare,

“Take your position Katrina,” Liza said, gesturing to the weapons command station,

Katrina smiled and took the steps down the pit and quickly acclimatized herself with the weapons control panel that was far larger and complex than any she had used before, seeing that Logan’s sister was a little unsure of what was infront of her, K,T Richards squat just above her,

“It is much like the T, fifteen weapons board, the layout is the same, just more controls more spaced out with a few more monitors to look at,” she said reassuringly,

“Thanks,” Katrina replied as she found the main weapon control and set it to charge,

Jakson glared at Richards as she stood up, she walked to his side and smiled,

“They are our allies, we have lost personnel, we can use the help,” she explained to her commanding officer as Queen Samantha and her bodyguard Ethan Simpson walked to the ship systems commmand team to lend their assistance again,

“The last thing I ever thought was handing command of our ships to rebels,” Jakson seethed under his breathe,

“If we survive this, such terms may no longer be relevant,” Kaylan told him with certainty,

“If we make it out of this you are saying we should make peace?” Jakson asked, giving Richards a hard glare,

“We should take the inititive after this and seize control,” he added,

“There will not be many of us left, we have already lost around seventy percent of our population, we are down to approximently four and a half billion people only,” Richards responed,

“Let me put that into persective for you, before the Andromedian War we were over thirty billion people, we keep fighting soon there will be no one left,” Richards responded firmly,

Jakson let out a sigh as Liza stood at the viewing portal, the crippled ship the Omega filled her view,

“Weapon is ready,” Katrina announced as the instrumentation indicators lit up,

“Fire,” Liza ordered,

“Goodbye my faithful ship,” she whispered as Katrina hit the fire control,

The Omega erupted as the green energy beam from its sister ship tore it apart,

Liza looked on as the explosion died, all she could see is the debris of her former command ship filling her view, she would miss her ship, taking a deep breath she turned to Jakson,

“Get us to Centero, time distort twenty five,” she ordered,

“Yes Madam Empress,” Jakson obeyed as she walked to flight control,

“Captain Logan, begin to spin the coils for the primary weapon, get it ready,” Liza added as she turned to Kerr Logan’s sister as Blake took a seat beside his partner,

“At once,” Katrina replied.

“Flight, set course to Centero, speed T,D twenty five.” Jakson commanded as his Empress looked on.

Over the planet Centero the human fleet waited, Karla Ford sat in her captains chair looking out at the star field in front of her, she was nervous, her throat was feeling dry and her palms were beginning to sweat,

“Anthing to report?” She asked her detector controller,

“Nothing Ma’am,” he replied,

Karla sat back, rubbed her hands against the legs of her uniform and took a calming breath,

“Where is it?” She asked herself anxiously.

Kerr Logan stood overlooking the pulsing brain, around him he could feel the Ultra’s presence as it busied itself with its arrangements for destroying Centero, it felt as if all the hairs on his body was standing on end, the Ultra was a powerful entity, even its mental energy gave off a light static sensation, Logan watched as husks of humans were lowered by a conveyor system into an orifice at the front of the brain, it seemed like it needed more nourishment with the more energy it expelled, Logan tilted his head, his eyes finding the almost constant supply of unalive humans un-nervingly hypnotic, he then frowned and quickly looked back at the Ultra,

“You take food in, burn the energy, but where does the waste go?” he verbally asked himself,

Logan looked around the gallery, there was still no human drones near him, all the drones he could see were performing tasks for the massive brain, with so much going on Logan turned to the Ultra and opened his mind, but instead of reaching into the Ultra itself Logan scanned around it,

“You are a brain in a jar, a very big jar, but a jar never the less,” Logan whispered,

“You must be connected to something within the station, a life support unit perhaps,” he added as he continued his scan of the Ultra’s habitat. 

With the Alpha in time distort, Liza stepped beside Katrina as Logan’s sister became more familiar with the controls in front of her,

“Any problems?” Liza asked,

“No, as Richards said it the same but bigger,” Katrina said with confidence as she glanced up at the Empress.

Lyle Ironside stood in a private medical room, Roxy Logan was lying on a bed, attached to a multitude of sensor arrays that gave the doctor all the information he needed as he monitored her situation, but that situation was not good.

Doctor Whlyes entered the room, he passed Ironside a small food pack knowing that Ironside hadn’t left his friends side since the evacuation of the Omega five hours before,

“Thank you,” Ironside said with a grave smile,

“Any improvement?” Whyles asked,

“No, and that worries me,” Ironside replied as he opened the food pack,

Lyle Ironside reached inside and took out a nutrient bar, opened it and began to eat it,

“These never get any better,” he said with a wince, it was supposed to be grain and strawberry, but he couldn’t taste either,

Whyles smiled as he walked around Roxy’s bed and checked the monitors,

“Her life signs are holding,” he said as he glanced at Ironside,

“That is what is bothering me, with what I’ve given her she should be improving,” Ironside replied as he looked at his young friend, she looked serene as if she was sleeping.

With Logan scanning the Ultra’s habitat he felt a surge of happiness coming from the Ultra, Logan sensed that they were close to Centero,

“AFTER I HAVE DESTROYED CENTERO, THE CURRENT NUMBERS OF YOUR RACE WILL DROP TO AROUND THREE BILLION, YOUR PEOPLE WILL LOSE FAITH, THEY HAVE NOTHING THAT CAN STAND IN MY WAY,” it declared,

“Man will continue to fight you, until the last man with a rock in his hand, we will never allow you to win,” Logan countered,

“I WILL HAVE TO FIND A ROCK FOR YOU, AS YOU WILL BE THAT LAST MAN,” the Ultra snapped victoriously.

Karla sighed as she sat, leaning forward on her chair, resting her chin on her palms, her elbows on her knees,

“I will die of boredom before I will die in this war,” she said with a smirk,

A deck offier smiled as the detector control officer called out,

“We have a time distort wake, bearing nine eight three four point six,”

Karla snapped out of her bored state and sat up straight,

“Inform all ships,” she ordered,

“Perpare to fire,” Karla commanded as she took a deep breath,

“Now we hope that Culley’s intel is right,” she whispered to herself,

“We have a time distort breach,” the detector controller called out,

“This is General Karla to all ships, open fire.”

The Ultra punched its way into real space and was immediately hit by volleys of plasma bolts, neutron beams and lasers, without the protection of its shielding the Ultra was rocked, explosions tore through its hull as the barrage continued, every human ship firing on its destructive enemy.

Logan had been thrown to the floor by the sudden impact, he looked around the gallery, the Ultra’s home was shaking, explosions shattered the usual silence, Logan smiled as he felt the rage growing within the brain beside him,

“I told you,” Logan shouted,

“YOUR PEOPLE DO LEARN, BUT ALL FOR NOT, THEY WILL DIE TODAY,”

The Ultra raised its shields once it was out of the time distort field, the weapons that had been firing on it had caused a great deal of damage but now they had no impact as the massive globe moved into position over the planet Centero.

From the surface of Centero, within the Alder Baydeane Security Complex, Danial Keller stood up from his desk as the command building began to shake, he walked to the window and looked up, directly above he could see a black circular shadow looming overhead, he quickly rushed to the door to his office, on the wall was a intercom and security alarm, he hit the alarm, the lights turned red and a siren sounded, Keller quickly hit the intercom,

“This is Keller to all personnel, abandon the base, repeat, abandon Alder Bayeane.”

Above the planet, the Ultra began to turn, the primary weapons grey funnel extended, but this time it was not aiming the weapon at the planet, but at the mass of ships that had attacked it, the purple beam shot out of the funnel and hit the human fleet, all ships caught in its wake were instantly vaporised,

Karla looked at the detector screen in horror as forty ships were destroyed simultaneously, the beam continued to fire, with the Ultra slowing panning across the fleet, taking more ships out with its deadly weapon,

“This is Karla, deploy the fleet, fly closer to the Ultra and spread out,” she commanded as more ships met their end. 

Logan could almost hear the Ultra laughing as it fired its weapon at the human defenders,

“YOU SHOULD SEE THIS,” the Ultra happy called,

Logan noticed a screen light up behind him, what he saw sent a chill right through him, he watched as the purple beam destroyed ship after ship, before the defence fleet scattered, some pilots unfortunately paniced and flew into the purple beam, Logan could feel the anger building inside him, the Ultra was taunting him, clearly feeling that he could do nothing to stop it.

Karla brought her ship closer to the Ultra as Commander Culley contacted her,

“What if we get too close and it chooses the nudge us, even a tap from that thing could destroy our ships?”

Karla nodded, she turned to her ships pilot,

“Set an orbit of two thousand specials from the surface of that thing, that should give us time to react if needed,”

Commander Culley had obviously heard her command and relayed the instruction around the fleet. With the fleet no longer being close enough together to be a large enough target, the Ultra shut down its weapon and began to rotate, bringing its weapon to bare on the planet Centero.

Danial Keller ran out of his office, only the previous week he and his personnel had practised the evaquation drill, then it had been an orderly affair, now that people knew the enemy was above them that order was gone, Danial saw a transport attempting to take off from a nearby launch pad, but too many people had rushed on board that it was now over weight, he ran down the steps into the clearing were the landing pad was between four high buildings, he quickly jumped into the transport, quickly scanning around him before throwing three people out, he turned to the pilot,

“Get out of here,” he ordered as he jumped out of the transport, whose entry hatch closed quickly and the little ship rose into the air,

Danial turned to the three that he had cast out of the transport, all looking angrily at him as another transport arrived on the landing deck,

“Right, get in there,” Danial Keller ordered, gesturing to the second transport as more people gathered,

Danial directed the flow of people as above him more escape transports moved into position, after every twenty fifth person was loaded onboard a shuttle Danial commanded the ship to leave, then the next transport would land and Danial would start all over again, doing what he could to get his people out of harms way.

Karla tracked the weapons funnel with a small flotilla of warships, the Ultra continued to bring its weapon to target Centero, she watched as the funnel extended, a realisation struck her, she turned to her weapons officer,

“Open fire on that thing,” she ordered,

Seeing Darla’s ship open fire, the other ships in her flotilla opened fire too. 

The Alpha flew through time distort at its highest available speed as word ` arrived of the engagement over Centero was underway, Liza Ford was with Blake and Katrina at the weapons control, helping them with becoming as familiar with the weapons system as possible.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Blake asked worriedly,

“Unfortunatley not,” Liza replied as she turned to Katrina,

“Activate the primary weapon and get it charged,” she ordered,

“Madam Empress, that is not advisable,” Admiral Jakson stated firmly as he walked to his Empress from the viewing portal,

“Jakson?” Liza asked as Captain Richards joined her Admiral,

“He is right, you cannot charge the weapon in time distort, the energy discharge in the coils could distrupt the time distort wormhole and collapse the ship,” she warned,

“It could,” Liza snapped as she turned to Katrina,

“Do it,” she ordered,

“I hope you’re right,” Katrina breathed with concern, she took a worried breath and began the cycle, everyone on the command deck stopped what they doing and waited to see what would happen next, fortunately the Alpha remained. 

The purple bean of destructive energy lanced out from the conical funnel and shot down onto the surface of Centero, the weapons of Karla’s flotilla soon began to have an effect as the cone extended above the Ultra’s shielding, small explosions been to dot around the funnels rim but the bean of energy continued.

On Centero, Danial was still shepharding people onto transports as the purple beam hit the planets surface only a mile away, one young woman stumbled and fell and was soon being trappled on by others, seeing this Daniel Keller rushed to her aid, helping her to her feet and leading her to an awaiting transport,

“Keep going,” he shouted as he marshalled the crowd control, trying hard to fill as many escape ships as possible.

Karla looked on with horror as the first pulse shot down the purple beam towards the planet,

“Intensify all firepower,” she commanded as more ships came to their aid, seventeen in all, firing their weapons at the funnel,

The explosions around the rim of the funnel rippled throught the grey cone, the beam began to weaken as a second pulse was fired, the weapon shorted and the conical funnel exploded, a burst of energy swept over the smaller Earth ships, destroying six, and crippling seven, the others continued to bombard the destroyed weapons funnel, the explosions tearing through the hull of the Ultra.

Danial Keller turned as the first pulse hit the ground, there was a loud thud, the ground heaved, buildings shook and glass shattered, the remaining people around the launch site began to panic and scream, soon a shockwave rushed through Alder Baydeane, tearing down every building and destroying everything in its path, Danial turned to three shuttle craft that were still hovering above his landing platform, he gestured that they leave, waving his arm, pointing away from the blast zone, the transport pilots obeyed, turned their shuttles and flew as fast as they could, the commander of Alder Baydeane glanced around him, at the despairing people that had not been able to board the escapes ships, some dropped to the ground, crying uncontrollably while others made a vain attempt to run,

“You better win this Logan,” Danial Keller said as he turned to the wall of fire that fast approached, defiantly making his last stand, feeling its heat as it took him away with it.

Karla Ford woke to the sound of an alarm, she stirred as she slowly grappled to get back to her feet, fires lit up the darkened flight deck, a number of officers were thrown across the deck, some quite clearly dead with their heads at impossible angles,

“Damage report,” she demanded,

“We’ve lost most ship systems, life support, flight and navigation systems, power systems are on their way out, the only thing working is propulsion and drive systems, oh, and the forward screen is still active,” a deck officer reported as he helped a colleague to his feet,

“Okay, abandon ship,” Karla ordered, seeing that her command ship was dead in the water,

The crewers left their stations as the abandon ship alarm rang out, helping the injured as they made their ways to the escape pods, Karla stood over the flight controls, her eyes looking at the forward monitor, she could see the Ultra and its heavily damaged weapons funnel, her ship was dead, it only had fowrad drives, she scanned around the command deck as he crew followed her order, the injured being helped by their fellow crew members, for a moment Karla hung her head, she knew what she had to do, it gave her a heavy heart but for man to have a chance to survive this war sacrifices had to be made,

“We need to set the time distort drive,” Karla said to the flight controller was about to leave the flight deck,

He turned to his commanding officer, his eyes desparate and fearful, 

“I thought of that, to create the best chance of damaging that ship you need a time distort window to open, for that you need to jump to time distort five, but you can’t go into time distort using a computer, you need a pilot,”

“No problem,” Karla said before taking the flight seat that the controller had vacated,

“You can’t be serious?” He snapped as he rushed to her side,

Karla set the ships speed, she looked up that the forward screen, looking directly at the damaged weapons funnel,

“Very serious,” she stated as she turned to the young officer,

“I order you to get off this ship now,” Karla commanded as she set the controls, knowing the ship could only move forward, at time distort it would be the perfect missile,

The flight controller placed his hand on Karla’s shoulder,

“It’s been a honour serving with you,” he said sadly before he reluctantly turned,

“The honour is mine,” Karla replied as she took one last look at the flight controls,

“You never thought you would go out like this,” she said to herself, waiting for her flight controller to board an escape capsule and leave,

She soon got a shipwide announcement that all escape capsules had fired, taking a deep breath, Karla opened her mind and reached out to her cousin, Liza Ford,

“You’re the last of us now girl, sorry,”

Karla took a deep breathe, she fought back against her survival instinct that was telling her to follow her crew off the ship, fearful but full of hope that man could win this fight she hit the launch button and her ship jumped into time distort, opening the wormhole envelope at the point her ship hit the Ultra, a massive explosion tore its way through the Ultra and Karla’s last act brought the Ultra’s attack to an end.

Logan was thrown off of his feet again, this time by a far greater explosion that sent shockwaves through the Ultra, explosion rattled the vast ship, decks began to buckle and walls caved in, inside the ship the Ultra’s anger grew, the pulsing of the large alien brain grew quicker and sharper, Logan could feel its rage so tangibly that he was sure he could reach out and touch it.

“I HATE MANKIND,” the Ultra raged,

“THAT WAS ONE WEAPON, I HAVE ANOTHER.” It declared,

Taking a deep breath, realising now that the war was reaching its endgame, Logan opened his mind and reached out into the habitat of the Ultra,

“You base your mental strength on your physicality,” he remembered the Ultra saying,

“I have always used physical strength to back up my telekinesis,” Logan whispered to himself,

“There is another way?” He asked himself.

John Blake turned to Liza Ford when he noticed her become very rigid, her face in shock as she recoiled from the weapons control board,

“Are you okay?” He asked as Katrina looked on with concern,

Liza faced Blake, tears welled in her eyes, her heart was racing,

“Karla is gone,” she said tearfully,

“I’ve lost my cousin,” she added as Blake took her into his arms to console her as she cried into his shoulder, at the same time he held back his tears, Karla was a great friend, confidant and a former lover, her loss was almost too much to take.

The Ultra began to turn as what remaining ships of the human fleet tried in vain to hold back the next attack, onboard his Phoenix class destroyer, Commander Culley took command of the defence fleet,

“All ships take position by the enemies weapon cone, if we have to do what Karla did to stop this then so be it,” he declaired,

“All ships form up with me and fire on my mark,” Culley ordered as he stood nearer to his view screen, worriedly assessing their odds which were not good.

Kerr Logan delved deep into the Ultra, his mind seeking and searching, looking for anything he could use, soon he found something, linked to the Ultra’s brain, he found the air intake valves, he following the large pipework to its source and found that it was the life support system, next to it was the waste management systems and an air extraction system, Logan smirked,

“You must breath, and as a result create waste air like us humans, oxygen in, carbon dioxide out, and if you lose your oxygen whilst not being able to filter the toxins in the supply you will suffocate and die,” Logan whispered, always making sure that he didn’t think his words, knowing the Ultra could hear,

“Okay, time to prove you wrong Ultra,” Logan said as he reached out his mind and began to probe the electrical systems of the giant brains life support system.

The Ultra turned its weapon onto the planet Centero, the defence force lead by Commander Tormid Culley stood by to engage the weapon once it was extended to fire, behind the massive silver globe the Alpha jumped into real space, Jakson quickly turned to his detector controller,

“It looks like Centero has been hit,” he said, seeing a dark scar on the planets surface,

“It has sir, an area of fifty miles in diameter has been destroyed and it looks like the Ultra is lining up to take another strike at it,” the detector controller replied,

“What is that?” Richards asked as she pointed at the erupting explosion that continued on the Ultra’s damaged weapons cone,

“It’s taken some damage,” Jakson said with a smile,

“Looks like Commander Culley was right, look there,” Richards said, pointing at the large amount of damage on the hull just below the weapons funnel,

Liza and Blake walked together to the circular platform, coming to stop at the viewing portal,

“Katrina, check the targeting computers, have a closer look at the damage on the equator,” Blake suggested as Liza turned to him curiously,

“It’s the Ultra’s primary weapon, its nearly gone,” Katrina reported,

“We know it has two weapons,” Liza remarked,

“Which is what it is moving into position,” Blake replied as he stepped forward,

“I’m also seeing a lot of material falling away from the damaged area,” Katrina added to her report,

“I want to try something,” Blake said as her turned to face Liza,

She already knew what he wanted to try, she smiled and turned to Katrina,

“Katrina, target that area and fire the primary weapon,” she ordered,

“If you are still alive over there brother, forgive me,” Katrina said to herself as she set the targeting computer,

“Here goes nothing,” she said as she hit the firing control.

Kerr Logan dug deep into his mental strengths, focusing on the life support controls, closing the air intakes and closing the air outlets, unknown to the Ultra Logan had compromised its life support system, he also closed the waste discharge system, with each one he adjusted, he would pull on the wiring and circuits, sabortaging the systems from within so they could not be easily repaired, he drew deeply into his reserves, finding control and strength he never thought he had, it was like he was drawing energy from the very ship he was trying to destroy.

The green beam of neutron energy passed through space hitting the Ultra at its damaged and exposed weapons funnel, the beam passed through an open area of shielding and struck the hull, Katrina began to redirect power from other areas of the ship so as to fire a more sustained blast, Liza, Blake, Jakson and Richards looked on as Katrina turned to Samantha,

“Try and find me some more power,” she instructed,

Between them, Samantha and Simpson redirected everything they could without compromising the Alpha in any way.

The green beam passed through the hull, pushing through deck after deck, destroying everything it hit.

Logan fell to the floor as the Ultra quaked, Logan lost his concentration as he hit the ground, he looked around, seeing more explosions as the Alpha cut through it, decks buckled and burned, the beam continually passing through the massive globe,

“HOW?” The Ultra called out, feeling the devastation within its vast bulk,

“Losing? Logan asked, a smile crossing his lips as the deck he was on shook,

“I CANNOT LOSE THIS, I AM SUPERIOR TO MAN, MANKIND ARE NOTHING BUT INSECTS,” the Ultra declaired angrily,

“WHAT? WHAT?”

Logan stepped closer to the viewing gallery view port, he looked out at a large brain that was now heavily pulsating,

“AIR? WHERE IS THE AIR?”

Kerr Logan smiled victoriously,

“Struggling?”

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” the voice of the Ultra was now growing desperate,

“You do not know?” Logan asked with a bitter grin,

“HOW? YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT?”

“Its a problem when you fight in a war that you are losing, in your desperation you lose focus and gain tunnel vision, you can look at the wrong thing,” Logan stated firmly as he began to step backward out of the gallery,

Looking around the deck the human drones were staggering, walking into walls and doors, falling to the ground and struggling to get back up, the Ultra was losing control, Logan could feel around him that control slipping, that sensation that made his hair stand on end had gone,

“YOU HAVE ENDED A RACE TODAY LOGAN,” the Ultra called, knowing that its end was close,

“BUT YOU WILL DIE WITH ME,” it added, seeing that as a small victory,

“Not if I can help it,” Logan replied before turning and running down the passageways that he had been lead down for his meeting with the Ultra.

Liza Ford and the crews of the Alpha watched their monitors and looked out through portals as the green beam of the Alpha passed through the Ultra, cutting a swathe through it until it hit something inside, the explosions grew more intense,

“Order all ships to get away from the Ultra,” Jakson ordered his communications officer,

The message was relayed, soon all the remaining Earth vessels pulled away to what everyone had hope was a safe distance,

“If or when that thing goes, Centero will bare the brunt,” Blake said the concern,

“Better that than be destroyed,” Liza stated as she rubbed her hands together, she could sense victory was close.

In the medical wing, Lyle Ironside sat with Roxy, she remained unconscience, her life signs unchanged, the doctor was worried, he rubbed his face with his hands whilst thinking of ways to try and help her,

“Still no change?”

Lyle Ironside glanced up and saw Darla Daney was stood by the door, it was tiring for her to stand but she needed to know if Roxy was going to be all right,

“None what so ever,” he replied as Darla limped into the room and winced uncomfortably as she sat on one of the rooms vacant chairs,

“I hope she pulls through,” Darla said tiredly,

“Me too,” Ironside replied,

“How are you feeling?” He asked the brunette,

“Sore, everything hurts, the pain killers don’t even touch it,” Darla replied,

“Thank you,” she added,

“Roxy helped me out of medical before it fell, I need her to be okay,” Darla pleaded,

“I’m doing what I can,” Ironside replied before groaning into his hands. 

Kerr Logan reached the cell room where he had been held upon his arrival on the Ultra, he stopped to catch his breath, as he stood, leanig forward, his hands on his burning thighs, he looked at the other black cylinders, did they contain other people within or were they empty? The thought passed through his mind, a part of him wanted to find out, another part wanted to run, he looked left and then right, the ship was rocking to and fro, explosions could be heard from all directions, each one seemingly drawing nearer,

“THEY ARE YOUR PEOPLE, YOU MUST HELP THEM,” the Ultra taunted,

“How do I know there is anyone in them?” Logan asked,

“CAN YOU TAKE THAT CHANCE?”

Logan could sense the feeling of helplessness and desparation from the Ultra, it knew it was dying, being poisoned by its own breath, suffocating, trying in vain to correct its failing life support.

An explosion tore through a wall just to his left, that answered his question, with a heavy heart Logan turned and ran, passing through silver, white and grey passages, he soon reached a hanger bay, he gave it a quick scan, there were many ships from many different worlds, all the larger ships were held in place by large silver metal rods that protruded from the floors and ceilings, there was no chance of using them to get off the Ultra, he ran a little further, checking the hanger as he did to see if he could find his starfighter, soon he found it, he smiled, feeling a huge sense of relief,

“Time to go,”

“YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT,” the Ultra declared,

Logan felt that the Ultra had made its play, he could feel that it was having the last laugh, it had set the auto distruct, Logan climbed into his starfighter, fastened the safety straps, sealed the canopy and started the drives.

Queen Samantha noticed a powerful energy surge coming from inside the Ultra, she quickly glanced up at Simpson and smiled, she felt she knew what was going to happen next,

“That thing is going to blow,” she called out,

A few moments later the Ultra exploded, in the brightest flash anyone would ever see, the large alien globe was scattered in all directions, the shockwave causd all surrounding ships to lose control, with the Alpha being further away than the rest of the fleet, it managed to stay on course, its larger bulk preventing it being taken by the blast although it shook violently, large parts of the dead Ultra fell onto the surface of Centero, the smaller fragments burnt up in its atmosphere, the only area below was the former security offices at Aldeer Baydeane and that had already been destroyed by the Ultra, for a moment all was quiet on the Alpha, the tangible feeling was more of relief than celebration, so much had happened, so many people were lost, Blake slowly turned to Katrina who was sat at the weapons control, her eyes looking at her screen, a tear rolling down her cheek, he took her into his arms and held her close, she held him tight, she was so happy they had destroyed the Ultra but her brother had been onboard,

“Kerr,” she said shakily, Liza, Samantha and Simpson turned to watch her, everyone was silent, numb.

Lyle Ironside and Darla Daney looked around the small medical room, the shaking subsided, both breathing heavily, not knowing what had happened and what caused that powerful shockwave, Ironside reached into his medical coat and produced a small communicator,

“Ironside to command, what is happeneing?” He asked as he held his hand to Darla as if to reassure her,

“Ironside?” Liza’s voice came back to him,

“What’s happened?” Ironside asked,

There was a pause, as if Liza was catching her breath,

“The Ultra is no more,” she replied finally,

Darla smiled, she felt suddenly very happy, and then just as suddenly very sad,

“What of Logan?” She asked as she looked at the unconscience form of Roxy on the bed,

“We do not know,” Liza replied sadly,

Darla slowly lifted herself off of her chair, she turned to Ironside as he put the communicator back into his pocket,

“I’m going to look for him,” she said, breathing hard as standing was very painful for her,

“In your condition, with the g-forces produced during take off, you won’t be able to handle it,” Ironside protested,

“It’s going to take more than bad legs to stop me,” Darla snapped as she limped out of the room. 

The victory was soon being to sink in to the crewers of the Alpha, soon people were cheering, smiling, high fiving and hugging each other as the reality of their vistory and the relief that they had survived washed over them, going through the celebrating crewers Darla Daney limped through the ship, from the medical deck to hanger three, smiling and shaking hands with people along the way, her legs ached, she struggled at times, holding onto walls or railings, or anything that could hold her weight and help her move forward, she reached the hanger, with celebrations in full swing no one noticed as Darla hobbled to the nearest T,X starfighter, she approached its ladder, taking its sides with both hands, she looked up at the top, for some reason it seem twice as high as before, she swallowed deeply,

“Come on girl, Logan wouldn’t quit on you,” she said, urging herself on as she ascended the ladder, taking it slowly, one rung at a time, her legs screaming for her to stop, feeling wobbly as she almost fell off, holding tight to the ladder she finally reached the top and dropped into the cockpit, strapping herself in Darla started the little ships drives and hit the throttle, she screaming in pain as the starfighter shot out of the hanger before the deck hands could stop her.

High Admiral Jakson stood by the viewing portal, his eyes quickly noticing the launch as Darla’s starfighter flew in the direction of where the Ultra had died,

“This launch is unauthorised, who is in that ship?” he demanded,

“This is Alpha command to starfighter Kilo one four, identify yourself,” a communication officer called into his comms mike,

There was silence,

“This is Alpha command to starfighter Kilo one four, identify yourself,” the comms officer called again,

After another moment of silence a reply came back,

“This is Darla Daney, I’m on a search for Kerr Logan,” she replied,

“Who authorised this?” Liza asked as she walked to communication control,

“Under whose authorisation?”

“Mine,” Darla replied before cutting off the communication link,

“Get her back,” Liza commanded,

“She is not returning hails,”

“Damn,” Liza cursed,

Jakson returned his eyes to the area of space that was full of large and small fragments of what used to be the Ultra and watched as Darla’s little ship began a grid search of the area,

“Well, she is going about it the right way,” Jakson said to K,T Richards as she stepped beside him.

Remembering her training, Darla Daney set her ship on a gridded search patten, steering her ship through the field of large fragments of the destroyed Ultra, she set her emergency comm system online and listened for any potential beacon signals, although she knew that she was going to have to be right on top of it to hear it considering how much radiation and space debris there was around her,

“Grid one complete, now grid two,” she said, wincing in pain as her legs throbbed.

Over an hour had passed since Darla launched, John Blake and Katrina Logan stood by the viewing portal, looking out at space hoping above all hope that Darla might find something, sat at the ship systems control Samantha watched them, she was worried for them and worried for Logan, as she thought of all of those horrible scenarios where Logan wasn’t found or was found but having died, Ethan placed a hand on to hers, Samantha turned to face him, looking into his bright blue caring eyes,

“I’m here for you if you need me,” he said in an unusually sympathetic tone,

Samantha smiled, she slowly took his hand, her eyes turning to her two friends by the viewing portal,

“If my people saw this,” she said softly as she squeezed his hand,

“They don’t need to know,” Simpson replied, his eyes watching their hands as she held his tighter,

Samantha turned to him, her worried eyes offering him their warmest appreciation.

Darla scanned around her, using both the ships detectors and her own eyes, the thumping in her legs was beginning to subside but she felt exhausted, she manoeuvred her ship around a large part of the Ultra’s internal decking, bring it along its length, suddenly the tiredness caught her, for a moment she shook her head to jar herself awake, at that moment she almost flew straight into an outer hull plate, she screamed, sent her ship into a dive to miss it, screamed again, this time in pain as the sudden action hurt her fragile legs, as she caught her breath and stopped her ship so she could regain her bearings the emergency comm system came to life, Darla scanned around her, looking for where it might come from, she wasn’t seeing anything,

“Where is that coming from?” She asked herself,

She looked up and there it was, a T.X starfighter escape pod, she could even see that Logan was unconscience inside, she smiled and flipped her ship above the pod, grimacing in pain as she did, holding the pod in a detector scan sweep, Darla brought her ship over the ecsape pod,

“Okay, you don’t want to fire the tow cable at it as it will pass right through the pod,” Darla said to herself, setting the tow cable to free drop and letting it descend slowly to Logan’s pod, she moved her ship back and forth, side to side until finally she had a solid contact, she hit the magnetizing control and waited for a firm seal before flying back the the Alpha, smiling happily as she brought Kerr Logan back, hoping that he was okay inside,

“This is Darla Daney to the Alpha,”

“Report Darla,” Liza’s voice commanded,

“Clear landing bay three, I am on my way back with a package,” Darla reported with a hopeful smile.

Blake and Katrina turned to each other, Katrina grinned as Liza walked to them,

“We better get down there,” Liza said with a smile,

“Yes, definitely,” Katrina obeyed happily, she was excited but scared too, if Logan was with Darla was he still alive? 

Her anxiety was getting the better of her as Blake took her hand,

“Come on, let’s go,” he said softly, as if to reassure her. 

Darla Daney brought her starfighter into the number three landing bay onboard the Federation command ship Alpha, suspended from a anchoring cable Kerr Logan’s escape capsule hung, she set her little ship into hover and carefully lowered the capsule to the landing bay deck whilst being ably assisted by four Federation ground crew, Liza Ford, John Blake and Katrina Logan ran into the landing bay as Darla detached the cable and banked her ship very slightly to her left and brought the starfighter to perfect landing, Liza pushed her way through a group of landing bay operatives who had now began to congregate around the capsule, Blake and Katrina were close behind, once Darla shut off her little ships drives she opened her cockpit canopy and forced herself out of her flight seat and struggled with extremely painful and weak legs to get to the capsule, Liza was the first to get to it and she hit the capsule entry pad, Blake got to her side as the locks opened with a hiss of escaping air, inside Logan appeared to be unconscious, Blake lent into the capsule and checked his best friend for a pulse,

“I’m alive,” Logan groaned as he felt Blake’s touch,

Blake smiled and turned to Liza as Logan added,

“I am so happy I installed escape pods into these starfighters,”

Blake smirked before helping his friend out of the capsule, Logan gasped and winced as he was helped to the landing bay floor, he looked around the huge room, he saw all the people gathering around him, first he saw his sister, they smiled at each other and hugged each other tight,

“So great to see you,” Katrina said with so much happiness, holding her brother as tight as she could,

“Great to be seen,” Logan said with warmth as he saw Blake, Liza and Darla who were offering him relieved smiles, his smile dropped when he noticed one person missing,

“Where’s Roxy?” He asked as he turned to Blake who gave him the gravest of looks.

Kerr Logan rushed into the busy medical bay, Liza had told him that Roxy was in a private room, number seven, Logan’s eyes scanned the entry lobby, Doctor Whyles approached him,

“Can I help---“

“Roxy, where is Roxy?” Logan remanded,

Doctor Whyles could see his anxiety,

“This way,” he said, leading the former rebel to the correct room,

“In here,” Whyles stated as she gestured to room seven,

Logan didn’t thank him, he rushed right passed him and into the room where he saw Roxy laying in a bed connected to life monitoring equipment, with Lyle Ironside overlooking her health, Logan stopped and looked at the doctor and scientist, he could see the sadness in the other man’s eyes, Logan quickly looked to his wife, his heart racing as he slowly sat on the bed beside her, he carefully took her hand as Ironside said sadly,

“I don’t know why this is happening, she isn’t responding to any treatment,”

Logan felt a lump forming in his throat as Roxy slowly rolled her head and opened her tired eyes,

“Kerr,” she breathed with a faint smile,

“I’m here,” Logan said as he held back the pain that was causing his throat to tighten,

Ironside walked around the bed, placed his hand on Logan’s shoulder before leaving the Logan’s alone together,

“You made it back,” Roxy said in a raspy voice,

“I had to, I had to get back to you, my girl,” Logan said with tears forming in his eyes,

“Don’t cry,” Roxy told her husband softly,

“It doesn’t look good sweetheart,” Logan said, his chin was beginning to wobble,

“I wasn’t going to be, it’s what happens when you make a deal with the devil,” Roxy stated as she gently squeezed her man’s hand,

Logan’s eyes widened, he knew it was Confusers she was referring to,

“Don’t be angry,” she added, the words came hard to her,

“You wanted me back, he gave be back to you, he gave me these last few years, years I have truly enjoyed, he gave me more time with you, I have loved every minute,” Roxy said, trying hard and failing to hide her fatigue,

“I have loved you, I have been loved by you, I have had the greatest moments of my life with you, I do not regret anything, except maybe never giving you the children you wanted,” she added, looking at Logan with proud eyes, 

“We win the war, I go,” she said as she placed a hand on Logan’s chest,

“I can’t let you go,” Logan cried, feeling totally helpless,

“You are strong my love, but not that strong,”

“I can’t go on without you,” Logan took her hand and kissed her palm, before holding her hand to his cheek,

“You must, you have a big heart, it has so much love to give, don’t close it off, let someone else feel its warmth,” Roxy told him, apart from the deteriorting fatigue, she seemed to be so calm,

“I love you Roxy,” Logan said, tears fell from his eyes as his heart broke,

“I love you too Kerr, I will always be in here,” she said as Roxy moved her hand to the middle of his broad chest, over his heart,

“I’m scared,” Logan cried, he wiped his tears from his face, a thankless task as the tears were quickly replaced with new ones, his eyes were heavily bloodshot,

“Don’t be, my love,” Roxy said as her final breath left her chest, her hand slipped from Logan’s chest and her eye’s closed, her head rolled sideways as her body became limp,

Logan remained for a short while, his eyes looking at his wife, unable to believe she was gone, she looked like she was sleeping serenely, he tried to find reason but nothing he could think of would change this moment, breathing heavily as he fought valiantly to hold back emotions that wanted to scream, he failed,

“No, no, noooooooo!!!,” he finally gasped as he leant over Roxy, slipped his arms under her limp body and held onto her, convulsing and crying uncontrollably.

By the time Katrina had joined Blake and Liza at the medical bay, Logan stepped out of room seven, his shoulders slumped forward, his head hanging down, feeling as if his life force was gone, every step a labour, every breath almost impossible, Ironside stood in front of him, placing his hand on Logan’s arm,

“I am so sorry, I did all I could,” he said apologetically, feeling so sad and guilty because he had failed his friend,

“You did what you could,” Logan said, knowing that no matter what Ironside was going to try he would never have succeeded,

Katrina saw her brothers body language, she raised her hand to her month,

“Oh no,” she said before she rushed to be with her brother,

Blake and Liza looked on as Katrina ran to Logan, the moment she reached him she threw her arms around her brother, Logan held onto her, he broke down again, crying into his sisters shoulder as his legs gave way,

Liza felt tears forming in her eyes as Blake moved quickly to join his friends, she felt a pain in her chest and a feeling a intense sadness washed over her, Blake dropped to his knees to support Logan, the former smuggler looked at him with red eyes, his face pained and wet with tears,

“I’ve lost her Blake,” he cried,

“I don’t know what to do,” he added,

“We are here for you,” Katrina said softly

“You are not alone,” she added, 

Logan sadly looked into her loving eyes,

“She was my world,” he could barely speak, his throat was so constricted, his pain was tearing him apart,

Ironside walked to Liza, he took her into his arms, so often he had given families of patients bad news but this really hurt, Roxy wasn’t any other patient, she was a good friend, he felt so guilty,

“I can’t believe she gone,” he said as Liza held onto him, her eyes watching her former F.S.A colleague, in all the years she had known him, Logan had been the strongest and most dispassionate person she had known, a power house of emotional control, seeing him like this broke her heart and she knew there was nothing she could do to help, the most powerful woman in the Imperial Federation and she was powerless, it seemed strange to her that most people were smiling, cheering and celebrating their victory, people walking around patting each other on the back, congratulating each other for their success, and for her and this small group of people receiving this sucker punch that made victory feel like defeat.

Logan turned to Blake, the look of defeat smothered his face,

“It hurts Blake, how do I go on?” 

“You go on in her memory, live to honour her, make her proud,” Blake said as he gripped Logan’s shoulder a little harder, his eyes were bloodshot too,

“She would want you to do that,” Katrina added,

“And as I said, I’m here for you,” she added as she gave her devastated brother the biggest hug she could.

Queen Samantha Windsor sat in her personnal shuttle craft, her eyes focused on the image of Prime Minster Chifar who looked as if he had just woken up, Samantha had for a moment forgetten the time difference between Centero and Merrica Prime,

“Sorry to have woken you Prime Minster,” she said apologetically,

“It is okay Your Higness, I wasn’t sleeping well,” he replied as he wiped his tired looking eyes,

“How may I help you?” He asked, putting on a smile that was not convincing,

“I called to update you on the war effort,” Samantha said softly,

“How are things going?” He asked, sounding concerned,

Samantha took a deep breath before saying gravely,

“The war is over, we vanqished the enemy over Centero,”

“You don’t sound too happy with that Your Majesty,” The Prime Minister asked curiously,

“We lost some good people,” The Queen answered sadly,

“Have the government come up with a name for our new northern thoughfare?” She asked,

“Not yet, it is still under debate, why?”

“I think the name Roxanne Logan Avenue will be good,” Samantha offered,

Chifar nodded and then went quite still as he realised what she was saying,

“Oh no, she didn’t die did she?” He asked sadly,

“Yes,” Samantha replied as a lump formed in her throat and a sadness washed over her,

“I’m so sorry, what about Kerr Logan?”

“He survived,” Samantha replied,

“How has he taken it?” Chifar enquired,

“Not too good, badly in fact,” Samantha answered softly,

“I will speak with the government, I will let them know the news of the war too, unless you wish to do it?” The Prime Minster offered,

“You can do that, the people of Merrica Prime need to know this fast, knowing that if we had failed we would have been next,” Samantha stated,

“I will address the people,” Chifar replied, feeling happy that he was going to let his people know they were going to be safe,

“One more thing Prime Minster,”

“Yes Your Majesty?”

“I need you to talk to the government about a matter of our constitution,” Samantha stated,

“Which part?”

“The part that says, a member of the royal household has to marry into a royal bloodline of another world,” Samantha explained,

“It’s an old piece of the constitution, given most surviving royal families are on backward thinking planets like Horizon I’m surprised this hasn’t come up before,” Chifar said as he frowned,

“You found someone?” He probed with a faint smile,

“I think so,” she replied with a telling grin,

Chifar was happy to see her smile so happily,

“Who?” He pressed,

“Ethan Simpson,”

“Ethan Simpson, Commander Ethan Simpson, head of your security?” Chifar said with a wide grin,

“Yes,” Samantha blushed as she replied,

“It’s serious?” Chifar questioned,

“It’s too early to say but it feels right,” Samantha stated optimistically,

“Okay, I honestly don’t think we will have a problem with this, he’s a good man and the government know him well,” Chifar replied with the happiest smile,

“I hope so,” Samantha replied,

“This would be good for the people, it could bring the royal family closer to them as a result,” Chifar reasoned,

“Are you coming home now?” He asked,

“There are a few matters that need to be dealt with before I return, only moments before this call I was signing a new tentative agreement between the Confederation Of Neutral Planets, The New Order and the Imperial Federation,” Samantha replied,

“An agreement?” Chifar asked as the credit dropped,

“A peace agreement?” He questioned,

“Yes, we will be making an address to the people very shortly,” Samantha stated,

“I never thought I would ever see the day when peace was formulated and signed for,” Chifar said as he sat back in his chair looking stunned,

“Me neither, but this is only the beginning, more work needs to be done,” the Queen stated,

“Obviously, so your signed it for the Confederation, and Liza Ford signed for the Federation, who signed for the New Order, Vice President Avon?” Chifar asked,

“No,”

“Then John Blake?” Chifar pressed,

“No,”

“Then who?”

“Someone who I felt was not a good choice, Liza Ford agreed with me too,” Samantha said with a grimace.

At that moment Samantha heard a loud chime,

“Sorry Chifar, I have to go, I’ll speak to you later,”

“Your Highness,” Chifar said with a slight nod and a smile,

“Prime Minister,” Samantha replied before closing down the communications system.

Queen Samantha rose from her chair and walked to the shuttles entry ramp where Ethan Simpson was standing,

“Chifar sounded optimistic,” Simpson said quietly,

“He did, I hope he can convince the government,” Samantha said hopefully as she looked into the tall man’s beautiful blue eyes,

“I would hate for you to abdicate for me,” Simpson said with a slight smirk,

“I hope it won’t come to that,” Samantha laughed as she patted him on his broad chest,

“Lets get this over with,” she said seriously as she walked out of her shuttle with Simpson close behind.

A large throng of people had begun to congregate at the only place on Centero to have be damaged, the site of the New Orders Central Intelligence offices, it seemed as if it was the place where the people could find comfort and solace after the horror that had visited them, with this assembly of people taking place the authorities had quickly assembled a makeshift stage, as the build took place more and more people arrived, it was announced that the new leadership would lay out their plans for the future, the people were interested, after their losses they needed to know what was going to happen and more importantly that they would be safe. On this hastily assembled wooden stage, behind a bright red and white curtain, dressed in a made to measure white Federation uniform, Liza Ford was in conversation with a green uniformed Supreme Commander John Blake, she was regarding him with a hard stare,

“I hope you’re right about this?” She pressed,

“Given the fact Vice President Avon stood down, this is the best thing I can come up with, I am positive this is the way forward,” Blake said with certainty,

“Look, he needs to focus on something, let it be this,” he added,

“After what happened?” Liza questioned,

“Because of what happened,” Blake countered,

“Keeping him busy is a good idea, but this, if it goes wrong this will effect many others, not just him,” Liza stated firmly,

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Blake replied, trying to put Liza’s mind at ease,

Liza signed as she looked around the stage area,

“Where is Jakson?” Liza asked,

“He was below,” Blake said as Katrina joined his side,

“You okay?” She asked as she took his hand, her eyes studying the man she was falling in love with,

“When this is over, yes,” he replied, looking a little anxious.

Below the stage the Federations new Supreme Commander, Ensor Jakson was standing by an older man who was dressed in a perfectly tailored grey three piece suit and white shirt, their conversation was held in whispers,

“It is good to see that you share my view,” Lord Cral Daney said softly,

“I believe that it is in our best interests,” Jakson stated as he studied his surroundings, ensuring no one was listening in,

“I have met someone, a former Federation officer who I think you might like to meet,” he added,

“Really?”

“She shares our concerns, I will arrange a meeting,” Jakson said as he heard a noise behind him, it was Darla Daney, Lord Daney’s daughter,

“I’ll speak to you later,” Jakson said as he stepped away from the Lord and walked to the steps that lead up to the stage,

“What was all that about?” Darla asked, like her father Darla wore a perfectly fitting trouser suit, but hers was all black,

“It’s not your concern,” he snapped,

“Father,” Darla called out,

“Don’t you dare,” he snapped,

“Trust that I lose my wife and all my children in this war, but you survive,” he angrily growled, pointing an accusing finger at his last surviving child,

“But father, we are all that’s left, can’t we just talk?” Darla cried, feeling very alone,

“We have said all that needs to be said, you can live at Daney House, but you are not my daughter,” Lord Daney stated bitterly as he walked passed his only remaining offspring, completely disregarding her tears,

Darla looked on as her father climbed the steps to the stage, she composed her emotions, taking a few deep breathes and wiping her eyes as Queen Samantha and Ethan Simpson entered, Samantha looked at Darla, she smiled briefly before walking up the steps, gathering her red and gold ankle length dress so as not to trip over it.

Lord Daney stood at the left of the stage just behind Liza Ford and Ensor Jakson, they turned to see Samantha ascend the steps, she nodded to the Federations Empress as Blake greeted her,

“Welcome your highness,” He said as he offered her his hand,

“Thank you Supreme Commander,” she said with a thin smile,

“I really hope you know what you are doing?” Samantha said quietly,

“Like Liza, you don’t think this will work?” Blake asked,

“She and I have spoken, we both agree, but this is New Order business, we can’t get involved but we will air our concerns,” the Queen explained,

Blake offered a resigned smile, he was truly hoping he had got this right, hearing the doubts of Liza and Samantha he began to second guess himself.

Darla slowly walked to the steps as Kerr Logan arrived, dressed in a black suit and shirt he bore the look of a man operating on auto pilot, he saw Darla, regarded her with dark eyes before climbing the steps, Darla took a deep breath and followed, Logan walked to Blake and shook his hand,

“You okay?” Blake asked quietly as Darla stepped beside her father who ignored her completely,

“I can’t answer that yet,” Logan said flatly as Katrina joined his side, putting a reassuring arm around him, she lent forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek,

“You ready brother?” She asked,

“No, but here goes, let’s get this over with,” he sighed as she turned to a stage hand who then opened the curtains.

Logan was struck by the amount of people that had gathered, it looked like tens of thousands, maybe more, all were talking between themselves until they began to notice Kerr Logan as he walked behind a small wooden lectern, he took hold of the lecterns hard sides as his eyes scanned the crowd, suddenly he was looking right into the green eyes of Roxy, she stood in black leggings and a white blouse, Logan’s heart stopped as she looked at him with approving eye’s, her blonde hair glowed in the sun light, as she crossed her arms a group of people walked between them, once they walked passed Roxy was gone, Logan felt his heart drop, a lump formed in his throat, he took a few deep breathes to recover himself,

“I’m going crazy,” he said softly to himself as his eye’s returned to the spot where she had been standing,

Katrina looked on worriedly, Logan looked close to having a panic attack, he closed his eye’s, gripped the lectern harder and then looked up at the people who all waited to see what President Kerr Logan was about to say. 


End file.
